Beyond Fake Lines
by bambino-rotto
Summary: AU. Allen is scarred for life from his horrible past. He starts off college with a negative attitude and expects his new roommate to hate him. What if that roommate is a lovable redheaded bunny? Laven. yaoi. slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! This is the first fanfic I have written in a notebook with me, but this is the second one I have on the internet. This has some Allen OOC, but it isn't too major. Please read and review, say anything you want in it as long as you don't totally hate on this. Anyways, enjoy :D disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man. it belongs to the wonderful Katsura Hoshino.**

My life at college starts today. I'm really nervous. After all, I am only 16, but I sure am glad to be free of Cross. I got here two days ago under special privileges from the head master of the school, and today everyone else living in the dorms on campus move in. Unfortunately, I get a roommate too. My special privileges couldn't get me my own room. I wonder if this roommate of mine will like me. Chances are that he'll try to kill me like all the others. I wonder how long it will take this time... Well, time to start my daily exercises. I grabbed a chair and balanced myself on the back of it. Slowly, I started doing push-ups. 1...2...3... ...495...496...497...49- The door opened. A tall redheaded boy stood in the doorway staring at me.

He looked kinda weird. His wild red hair was held back by a clashing green and black headband. He had an eye-patch covering one of his deep green eyes. That one green eye bothered me. In the past I have always been good at reading people and knowing what they think when they look at me, but this person in front of me I cannot read. Time to do what I do best, act. I hurried to remember his information before landing on the ground.

"You must be Lavi Bookman, Jr., right? I'm Allen Walker. It's nice to meet you," I smiled politely.

"Yeah... That was amazing! How did you do that?" He asked breathless.

"What? The push-ups? Well I wouldn't call it impressive. I only got to 498 and my sets are out of 550," I said. Watch for the reaction carefully...

"You mean you can do that many?" he asked. He looked eager and excited. Is that real or fake? I can't tell.

"Yeah, I've been doing training like this since I was young," I gave a smile.

"Well that's amazing. I don't think I could ever do something like that," he chuckled a bit before actually coming into the room. He set his stuff down and started unpacking. That chuckle... was it a sarcastic one? Is he making fun of me? I watched him unpack. A smile never left his face. Great. He seems like the carefree type. Will we get along? No, no. I don't think we will... but I don't think he'll try to kill me like the rest either. By the end of this week he'll get fed up with me. I guess I just have to wait it out until then.

To my right, I saw a young boy with white hair, bluish grey eyes, and a scar marking the damned over his left eye staring at me. He looked empty, soulless, and broken... My hands clenched into fists at my sides. I didn't bring a mirror here. I haven't used a mirror in years. Lavi must have brought it. The mirror only confirmed my suspicions. I'm a monster. No one wants to stay with a monster like me.

"So, Allen, since we're gonna be living together and we have nothing to do today, why don't we take this time to get to know each other?" Lavi asked cutting into my thoughts. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Sure. That sounds good to me," I said sitting down on my bed. He sat down on his bed and smiled at me. "So... how old are you, Lavi?"

"19. And you?" he asked directly.

"Um... I'm 16," I mumbled nervously.

"Whoa! 16? Seriously? Are you, like, a genius?" he asked surprised.

"I wouldn't call me a genius. I was just home-schooled for most of my life, and when I went into public schooling, I had enough credits to be a senior. Since my guardian is a total jerk, he forced me to stay ahead in my studies. Thanks to him I graduated at the top of my class," I muttered.

"Whoa! Valedictorian? You're awesome, little buddy!" he smiled wide. Awesome? He's joking right? That statement can't be true.

"Ah... yeah... well... um... When's your birthday?" I asked nervously.

"August 10th. I just turned 19. When's yours?" he asked.

"It's on Christmas," I replied. That earned a wide-eyed gape from Lavi. He stared me incredulously.

"Do you get double the presents?" he asked.

"No... In fact I don't even get presents. We aren't to big at celebrating," I said sheepishly. Why is this guy making me nervous? He's no different from the others I've met. "So... why don't you tell me some stories from high school?"

"Okay! Let me start with the time my friend, Kanda, and I met our friend, Lenalee's, older brother. It wasn't pretty..." Lavi started. He continued on telling me stories for a while. I couldn't help but be interested in some of the stories he told me and laugh at others. It seemed like Lavi is just an over-sized kid. His stories usually involved him pulling some sort of prank or causing some sort of trouble for others. He even told me things about his guardian, Bookman. During some point in our conversation, I had started playing with the edge of my gloves. Even indoors, it was too hot to be wearing a long-sleeve shirt and gloves. Lavi must have noticed. "Why are you wearing a long sleeve shirt and gloves? It's summertime."

"A-Ah... No reason really," I mumbled holding onto my arm. I stared at the ground. I want to hide my arm from him. I hate this monstrous arm of mine that curses me and everyone around me. Panic swelled up in my chest. I'm panicking? What for? A hand grasped my shoulder. I looked up to see Lavi smiling at me.

"Don't worry about it. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. We all have our secrets," he said assuringly.

"Thanks, Lavi," I started. Does he really mean that? His eye is so unclear. The smile on his face means that he wants to be comforting, but his eye is so unreadable. "Lavi, I want to as-"

"Open up, you stupid rabbit!" came an angry growl followed by a loud banging on the door.

"Just come on in, Yuu," Lavi sighed. The door opened and a Japanese man stormed into the room. His bangs were cut straight across the tops of his eyes, and his long, bluish black hair was up in a high ponytail. Had I not listened to Lavi's stories, I would've thought Kanda was a woman.

"Did you forget? We're supposed to meet Lenalee for lunch," he sneered at Lavi.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, Yuu. I was talking with my new roommate, Allen. Allen, this is Yuu Kanda," Lavi bounced. I got a good look at Kanda before he looked at Lavi again. His eyes were that of a warrior, always looking for a good challenge.

"Like it matters that you were talking with this beansprout. Lenalee is waiting for us," Kanda growled.

"Alright, Yuu. I'm coming. Would you like to come with us, Allen? You'll really like Lenalee, and Yuu is a good guy when he's not being a sourpuss," Lavi teased.

"No way in hell is that beansprout coming with us," Kanda said almost immediately.

"Did you just make fun of my hair and height, you girlie- boy!" Allen shouted.

"Oh, very original, bean sprout. I wonder how many times I've heard that one," Kanda rolled his eyes.

"About as many times that you've been hit on by guys," I smirked. Lavi snorted trying to contain his laughter while Kanda growled. I just won our quick little back and forth.

"Just come on already, stupid rabbit. Bring the beansprout for all I care," Kanda left.

"Charming guy," I rolled my eyes.

"He's not too bad, so do you wanna come to lunch with us? My treat," he bribed in a singsong voice.

"I'll come, but i'll pay," I tried. He definitely doesn't want to pay for me to eat.

"You don't have to. Think of it as my thanks for coming," he said.

"Alright. Fine," I sighed. I guess I won't be eating much today.

We left our dorm room and started walking around campus. Everywhere on campus the two of us were the center of attention. Lavi earned the looks of lust from most of the girls, and I earned the look someone would get if they worked in a freak-show circus. Ironic, huh? Some girls even crowded around us to flirt with him. He would just laugh, flirt shamelessly, take phone numbers, and then throw them away. He says that he doesn't like those kinds of girls, but I beg to differ. He did flirt with them after all. But then again, I can never tell what he's thinking. He's the first person I've met that I can't read. Eventually, we caught up with Kanda outside a restaurant on campus. Standing next to Kanda was a pretty Chinese girl with greenish black hair tied up into pigtails. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey, Lavi! Ooh! Is that your new roommate? He's adorable," she chimed. It's got to be a lie right? But when I look at her, it seems genuine. Does she really think that?

"Oh... U-um... Thanks," I mumbled blushing a bit.

"I'm Lenalee Lee. It's nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Allen Walker," I smiled slightly.

We ate lunch together and Lavi and I headed back to our dorm room after another word brawl between me and Kanda. I was somewhat annoyed by Kanda's antics while Lavi was smiling because I had managed to best Kanda again. Kanda isn't very smart, so it's not hard. "Lunch was fun, and you were right. I do like Lenalee. She's nice," I smiled. She also seems like the first genuine person I've met in a long time.

"That's good," Lavi smiled. We continued walking back to the room. I noticed that Lavi was staring at me so I put on a smile as I walked pretending not to notice. What is that stare of his? It's not hatred or disgust. I know those stares very well. It's not lust or anything positive that I can recognize either. Not being able to read this one person is driving me crazy! How am I supposed to protect myself if I don't even know what's gonna happen? I brushed my bangs out of my face after the wind blew them into my eyes. Just calm down, Allen. I can handle anything. I am still alive after all. I looked up at Lavi and stared into his eye directly to try and see something that I'm missing. He quickly turned away from my gaze. Is he nervous? What does he have to be nervous about? Maybe he's trying to ask me something? What's going on? He looked back at me with a red face. When he saw that I was still staring at him, his face grew even redder.

"Lavi?" I called.

"We're almost at the room! Come on! I wanna show you some picture I have!" he said enthusiastically. He started running ahead but stopped when he ran into a pole. He fell back hitting the ground hard. I cringed at noise and sight of the accident. He sat up slowly, holding his head. "Ow..."

"Lavi, are you okay?" I asked crouching next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My head just hurts," he said slowly.

"You're bleeding," I pointed out my worry weighing down my voice. A thin line of blood trickled down his face from under his headband and even landed on his shirt. I looked around for someone to help us or for something I could do to help. Lavi chuckled and grabbed my hand. I stopped my frantic searching to look at him.

"Relax. I'm fine. Besides, if blood is coming out, then that means that it's not trapped in my head which is a lot worse. I'll just take care of it at the room," he smiled at me.

"O-Okay... but let's hurry back just in case," I said nervously. I helped him up. Why am I helping him? He's going to turn on my in the end like everyone else does. Not only can I not read this person, but I also feel compelled to help him? Mana... What is happening?

**Okay. That was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Don't worry, the narration by Allen might be emo-y but i'll try my best to make this story lighter 'cause I don't want this to be too angsty. Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! I love reviews. It creates the ultimate writer's high for me. I need them. Tell me your thoughts on this. People who review get a shout out in the next chapter which is probably coming either today/tomorrow (it's 12:33 midnight) or sometime this week. Please review! Thank you 3 :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! it's 1:36 am so i'm like "it's the perfect time to update!"(-cough- can't sleep-cough-). Anyways, this is the second chapter, and i hope you enjoy. As promised here are the shout outs to those who reviewed the last chapter(which isn't many 'cause it's only been a day) shout out to EvangelineRose2412 and EdwardElricAllenWalker. thanks 3 now I hope you enjoy this chapter. It goes more into Allen's past and how Lavi deals with it. Enjoy 3  
>disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray man<strong>

Lavi is not always the smartest person around. I kinda knew that already from the stories he told me of when he was in high school, but I'm starting to completely understand it now. I was (somewhat) worried at first, but what idiot runs into a pole? He did seem kinda flustered before then so maybe something was wrong. I shouldn't be worrying about the pole issue though. There are other problems to worry about. Lavi and Lenalee are nice people, but I doubt they talk honestly with me. I will admit it. I'm a freak, a monster. I'm 16 yet I have white hair and this hellish scar. There's no way Lenalee could genuinely call me 'adorable'. Lavi even stared at me as we walked though I don't know why. His gaze was different the hatred or disgust I recognize easily. What was it?

The bathroom door opened, and Lavi came out without his shirt or headband on. His wild, red hair flopped in his face dripping wet. I found myself staring at his tanned skin and defined muscles. Blushing slightly, I turned away. "S-So is it cleaned up now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I put a band-aid on it. See?" he lifted his bangs so I could see the large band-aid on his forehead. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Lavi, 'cause everything gets better after just putting a band-aid on it," I said with heavy sarcasm.

"You know what I mean," he laughed and sat on his bed. "Man, I'm stupid. I mean, how stupid do you have to be to run into a pole?"

"I don't know. How stupid are you, Lavi?" I teased.

"Hey! I'm really smart believe it or not! I was valedictorian last year too," he bragged smugly. I just laughed a bit and sat next to him. Up close, I could see the band-aid under his bangs. Without thinking, I reached up and touched his forehead gently.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Not really. I still have a headache though," he said. His voice was uneven. I noticed that his face was slightly flushed, and his eyes were shifting around nervously. I noticed I had used my left hand to touch his band-aid. Quickly, I stood up.

"I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back later," I said a bit rushed then left. In the hallway, I slid down my door until I was sitting on the ground. I took off my glove and stared at my blood red, flaky arm. Had he seen it? Was that what that reaction was? Is he disgusted with me now? I let my left hand cover my scar. All of my deformities were together. Since he's my roommate I should explain everything to him, but if he's disgusted with me, will he even listen? I hugged my knees tightly to my chest and rested my head on my knees. My arms were shaking. Why am I so scared? I knew he would be disgusted with me to begin with, so why does it hurt? Is it... like back then?

_-Flashback-_

_Mana sat on the front porch of our house watching me and my friend, Nerei, play catch. Nerei and I were having fun and Mana was smiling. Occasionally, I would go over to him and he would ruffle my brown hair. While Nerei and I played catch, some kids from our neighborhood came over and started throwing rocks at me._

_"Look! It's the freak with the cursed hand!"_

_"Go away, you monster!"_

_I curled up into a ball in the yard taking the hard rocks as they came. Mana rushed out into the yard and forced the kids to leave. Mana knelt beside me once the kids were gone. "Allen? It's okay. They're gone." I slowly unfurled myself and looked at him. "You didn't get too hurt did you?" I shook my head. "Good. Why don't you go back to playing catch while I make you and Nerei some tea?" I smiled and ran back to Nerei. We played catch a while longer. Mana came back out later with some tea for all of us. While I was distracted by Mana, Nerei threw the ball too hard and it landed in the streets._

_"I got it!" I shouted. I smiled and ran into the street to get the ball. A car horn blared loudly as I held the ball in my hands. I stood there shocked as a car was speeding towards me._

_"Allen!" Mana shouted. I closed my eyes bracing myself for the worst. When I hit the ground, I saw the car stopped beside me and Mana was lying in front of the car surround by a puddle of blood. I crawled over to him crying. "Allen... no matter what anyone says... you aren't a monster... You're my pride and joy... No matter what happens... promise me that you'll... Keep walking, Allen... Don't stop," Mana grunted before he went silent. I nudged his shoulder, but he didn't move._

_"Mana?... Mana... Mana! Mana! Mana!" I cried._

_"Shut up. You're so annoying," Nerei sighed._

_"Nerei?" I called._

_"You just never shut up. Always going on and on about Mana or your own stupid problems with your arm. You're really annoying, freak. My plan didn't work either. I guess that old man really did care about you," Nerei glared at Mana's body._

_"Nerei! How can you say that? Mana is... Mana is..." I trailed off starting to cry more._

_"Dead? I know. That was supposed to be you there. I've been trying to kill you for a while now, freak!" he shouted._

_"Why would you... kill me?" I sobbed._

_"Because you're a disgusting monster, freak! Why won't you die already?" he shouted and tackled me. He grabbed a lawn ornament and scratched my face. It left an upside-down star on my forehead. Not satisfied, he kept slashing my face. Blood and tears started obscuring my vision. In the middle of Nerei's assault, the police and ambulance showed up and took Mana and Nerei away from me. I was lifted away by paramedics. The shock and stress became too much for me and I passed out in the ambulance truck. When I woke up again, I was in a hospital and Marian Cross sat by my bed._

_"Oh, you're up, idiot boy," he grunted._

_"Where's Mana!" I shouted._

_Cross was silent and looked at the floor. It was a while before he spoke. "He's dead. He won't be coming back to see you," he said._

_"Liar! Where's Mana! Don't keep him from me!" I cried._

_"Calm down, Allen! Listen to me!" Cross shouted. I stopped shouting and just laid there sobbing silently. You're going to live with me now. I'll take care of you, and everything will be fine. Now the doctor said you were lucky. You could have lost your left eye, but you didn't. They did say that you're hair will be completely white within a month or two. You'll be discharged once you can use your eye again. Once you're discharged, we're going to America. It's high time we leave England. Questions?_

_-End flashback-_

That was the first time I was almost killed, and it proved what even my real parents knew about me. I'm a freak. I'm not made for compassion or any sentiment of that kind. I was born alone, and that's how I'll die one day. Alone.

_-Flashback-_

_My new friend, Tony, and I ran through the back alley ways of New York City. We laughed as we outran an old baker, the recent victim of one of our pranks. Taking refuge in our secret hideout (a small fort made out of cardboard boxes hidden in the alleys), we stayed silent catching our breath. Once we knew we were safe, Tony ruffled my hair. "Ha ha. Nice going, man. I didn't know you could pick locks. What else can you do?"_

_"I can bend metal and cheat my way through poker," I smiled._

_"Man, you are awesome. How about we do another prank tonight then? I have the perfect thing in mind to use your 'talents'," he said._

_"Sure. Sounds good," I agreed._

_Later that night, Tony took me to one of the estates just outside the city. We sneaked over their gate and up close to the mansion. Tony opened his pillow case to ready it for everything he would soon put in it. "Okay. Now I want you to pick the lock on this window and help me sneak inside. Got it?" Tony whispered. I nodded and easily picked the window lock. A loud, blaring alarm started to sound. Tony and I started to fun away. Dogs could be heard from somewhere on the estate. Tony led me back into the city where police sirens were heard. We kept running, but the sirens kept getting louder._

_"Tony! We're gonna get caught!" I shouted. He immediately shushed me and kept running. Police cars were in our sight and started to stop. "What do we do now, Tony?" He stopped._

_"We? Oh no. There is no 'we', freak. You're the one who did it. Stay here and get caught for all I care," he pushed me to the ground and ran away. The police ran over to me and slapped handcuffs on my wrist._

_"I didn't do anything! I swear!" was all i could shout for the rest of the night. With a DNA test, I was convicted of breaking and entering; however, the charges were dropped. Cross picked me up from the city jail house the next day._

_"I didn't think you would go and get yourself caught, idiot boy. I thought you were at least smart enough to tell who your friends are and who isn't. All of these 'friends' of yours just keep causing me trouble in the end," Cross scolded._

_"But how do I tell if someone is lying or not?" I asked._

_"You watch them. Learn everything you can about them. Their speech patterns, eye movement, and body language give away everything. Even a skilled liar is flawed in one of those three patterns. Learn them and never get tricked again," Cross explained._

_-End flashback-_

This situation is different from back then though. Lavi won't kill me...right? Besides, after all those years with Cross and learning human patterns, I can handle myself. I can't shake off this fear though. I'm scared of being rejected again. Lavi seems like the first true friend I could have. I don't wanna be rejected by him... or worse, tricked. I guess when he asks about me, I'll tell him, but until then, I should stay calm and act normal. I do have the perfect poker face after all. Suddenly, the door opened and I fell back to the floor. A lone green eye stared at me in confusion. "Allen? How long have you been sitting here?" Lavi asked. His eye trailed down to my ungloved left hand. He looked almost... worried. "Your hand! Are you okay, Allen?" He sat next to me as I sat up.

"My hand is fine... It's a birth deformity," I said.

"Does it... hurt?" Lavi asked. I shook my head.

"It works perfectly fine. It just... looks ugly," I forced it out.

"Is that why you were hiding it?" he asked. I nodded. Silence filled the air. Is he disgusted? Is he horrified? I can't tell. No one has reacted like him before... except for Mana. Suddenly, he started laughing. I looked up at him shocked. His laughter continued until it slowly died down. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude. That just surprised me is all."

"Surprised you?" I repeated.

"Yeah. I was scared thinking that I made you run off. I thought you thought I was weird. It's a relief, you know? By the way, Allen, you don't have to hide things like this from me. I won't judge you or treat you any different than anyone else. We are roommates after all," he smiled brightly at me. My stomach grumbled loudly and my face reddened. Lavi laughed. "Hungry? It is dinnertime after all. Come on. My treat since Lenalee paid for lunch." He stood up and held out his hand to me. I smiled and slowly took his hand. I stood and walked with him to dinner. Hey, Mana... I think I'm going to try trusting Lavi. Is that okay?

**Awwww! I'm sorry, but this ending is always cute to me especially after seeing a Laven AMV to the song Iindesuka? by Radwimps 3. Okay so. What'd you think? Find something you like? Find something you don't like? Tell me about it! review! PLEASE! People who review get a special shout out in the beginning of next chapter just like this one. So if you want your name up there REVIEW! thank you 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. Long time no see huh?(very heavy sarcasm). I know its only been a few hours since I updated(3:17 a.m.) but I figured, why not go ahead and update? I wanna thank all of the readers that I have now. I never thought it would be so popular after just starting out, you know? Also, a shout out to EdardElricAllenWalker for reviewing. Major brownie points considering the last chapter was put up only a few hours ago. It hasn't even been a full 12 hours. Awesome 3 thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It involves Allen telling Lavi all about his terrible past. Well, I think I'm done wasting your time so enjoy! disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man**

Lavi took me to a restaurant on campus that serves food from everywhere in the world. The inside was decorated as if all the cultures of the world got together and had a child. There were tables and decor from many different countries. A large dark skinned man with two long pink braids emerged from the back of the restaurant and ran over to us when he saw Lavi. "Lavi! Good to see you again!" the man shouted.

"Hey, Jerry! Can I get a table for me and my friend?" Lavi asked.

"Sure," Jerry smiled. He looked at me and a slight blush colored his cheeks. "Ooh! He's cute! What's your name, sugar?"

"Um.. I'm Allen. I-It's nice to meet you," I smiled.

"Excellent! He's cute and has manner! Tonight's my treat! Order anything you want, and don't hold back," Jerry offered.

"I couldn't. I have a really big appetite. You'll lose money," I said.

"But you hardly ate anything at lunch today," Lavi pointed out.

"I didn't want to make you and Lenalee pay too much either," I explained.

"Don't worry, Allen. I own this restaurant. It's fine," Jerry insisted.

"Alright, if you say so," I sighed.

"Great! This way!," Jerry ushered us to our booth. It was one of the few booths in the American section of the restaurant He took our order and stared at me in awe as I ordered the entire European section of the menu and most dishes from the other sections. Jerry left after I assured him that I could eat it all. Lavi was staring at me after Jerry left. I squirmed under his gaze.

"I see that you're hiding your left hand again. Outside our room, it looked like you were crying. Can I ask what happened?" Lavi asked.

"Sorry, but my problem isn't just with my left hand. I was born with abnormal skin cells in my left arm all the way up to my shoulder. At first, my arm was numb and difficult to use, but I rehabilitated it through poker so it's usable now. I couldn't do anything about the monstrous look it has though. My parents couldn't handle having a demon child like me, so they abandoned me. Then, Mana found me and adopted me. Mana accepted me and treated my like his own son, like a normal person, and I eventually learned to accept myself and my arm. I stopped hiding my arm and didn't care what people thought about me, but I was too naive. When I was seven, my best friend tried to kill me because of my arm. Mana saved me but died because of me. My 'friend' got upset and assaulted me with a lawn ornament giving me this scar on my face. After the incident, I lived with my current guardian, Marian Cross. My hair became completely white after a month due to shock and stress, ad I went back to hiding my arm. I made a few more foolish mistakes after that and kept getting hurt and betrayed by the people I thought were my friends. I learned to not trust anyone, and I still don't now. I pretty much shut down. I'm not as wild as I was as a child thanks to Cross, but I still trust no one to protect myself," I explained.

"If you don't trust anyone, then why are you telling me all this?" Lavi asked. He has a good point.

"I'm not exactly sure myself... You remind me a bit of Mana though," I gave a small sad smile.

"I remind you of your foster father?" he asked confused.

"I don't mean to say you're exactly like him. I just mean that you seem to be kind to me and it confuses me. Normally, I can read people and see what they think of me, but you... I can't seem to figure you out no matter how hard I try," I trailed off. His expression is unreadable again. An amused smile played on his lips, but his brows furrowed in concentration like he was upset or irritated. The one eye I could see was very emotional. The green seemed deeper in color in the mass of the anger, happiness, and sadness I could see in them. His head rested on his palm as he leaned in towards me.

"I'm unreadable, am I?" he sounded amused. I nodded slowly, still a bit confused. "Well, even I'm a bit confused now. I can say this though. That 'friend' of yours was horrible to do something like that. You can trust me with anything you want, so talk to me at any time, okay? And I'm sorry that something like that happened to you... I can't even imagine what I would do if that happened to me." His expression changed as he talked. Each emotion showed briefly, but those brief moments were intense. Even though I was confused by him, his words comforted me. "Sorry," he broke the silence that had formed, "I know I must sound a bit weird seems how we only just met this morning, but I want you to trust me." We stared at each other in silence for a while. A most likely stupefied stare from me and another of those unreadable, contradicting gaze from him. The silence created a weird mood between us. It was comforting yet unsettling at the same time.

"S-so... Lavi, what do you wanna do after college?" I asked.

"Well, I really like history, so I'm thinking about a history teacher. My dream though is to find undiscovered history from the world and recording it all," he smiled.

"Ah... That's cool. You've really thought about it, haven't you?" I asked.

"Well, when you live with my grandfather, you have to know these things. Though he's kinda upset that I'm not going to work for Black Order Inc. like graduates here are supposed to," he ranted.

"Supposed to? As in an unwritten requirement?" I asked. Why does that company sound so familiar?

"Yeah, this college is used by Black Order Inc. to scout for their potential employees. 98 percent of the graduates here go to work for them. My grandfather even worked for them for a while before he became the head master here," he continued.

"Your grandfather runs this school?" I asked.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" he counter asked. Now that I think about it, they do have the same last name. Lavi's attention turned suddenly and his cheeks had a reddish tint to them. He stared off in one direction losing more of what little focus he had before.

"Lavi?" I called.

"Strike!" he all but yelled. Strike? "Man, she is totally hot!" Our waitress wheeled our food out to us on a cart. I had to admit, she was pretty. She was somewhat short and pretty thin. Black bangs hung in her face while the longer hair was in a low ponytail on the back of her neck. I read from her name tag that her name was Anita. She walked away after serving our food. I smiled and started eating. I had finished all of my food by the time Lavi got halfway through his.

"Man... That was great," I smiled. Lavi laughed.

"Wow. I've never seen anyone eat like that before," he continued to laugh as my face reddened. Eventually, his laughter died down and he smiled at me. "Although, I have to say I'm relieved. You seem to be doing a lot better than when I found you in the hallway." I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks as my blush deepened. His expression was easy to read this time. He was truly happy.

"We-Well... who doesn't feel better after eating something?" I said. The waitress came back, and Lavi acted the way he did before.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Can I have your number?*" Lavi asked grabbing her hand gently. A slight blush came to her cheeks. Lavi was suddenly held in the air by a tall, tan woman with large muscles and a bald head. She glared at him intensly.

"Easy, Mahoja," Anita warned.

"Since you're already paid for, I'm sure you wouldn't mind leaving," the woman, Mahoja, threatened.

"N-No! I-I'n fact... we were just about to leave... Right, Allen?" Lavi asked panicked.

"Y-Yeah," I forced out. I stood as Mahoja lowered Lavi to the ground. As soon as he touched the ground, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the restaurant. Outside, he looked relaxed, but his hand gripped mine even tighter. Even as we started walking back to our dorm, he didn't let go of my hand. I could feel him trembling.

"That was pretty scary, huh? That Mahoja is pretty big," he said shakily.

"She probably wouldn't have been angry with you if you didn't hit on that waitress," I said somewhat annoyed.

"But how could I not? She was totally hot! She had that oriental mistress look to her," he continued.

"That doesn't matter! Don't you have any control?" I scolded.

"Hey, chill out, man. It's not like I'm a stalker. I just always fool around when it comes to sexy women," he smirked.

"Fool around? How can you say something like that?" I demanded.

"Oh, come on. It's not like I have a chance with any of them. Although, tons of girls love me. I had my own fan club in high school," he bragged.

"Shut up! Are girls all you care about? They aren't even that!" I shouted. His face lit up like he noticed something important.

"I'm sorry, Allen... I didn't notice until now, but I get it... The reason you made friends with Lenalee so quickly, and the fact that you don't like girls... I'm sorry. I won't mention girls again," he said suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"It's okay, Allen. I'm okay with the fact that you're gay," he continued.

"Huh?" I shouted.

"I'm okay with it, but tell me. How many guys have you dated? Have you ever done it with a guy?" he questioned.

"Wait, Lavi, I'm not-" He pinned me against the wall of a nearby building. He held my hands above my head and looked at me with another unreadable face.

"Tell me. Are you interested in me?" he asked in a low voice. My cheeks heated up and I froze. I couldn't think or move. I could only watch him. His green eye was piercing. He started leaning in slowly. I closed my eyes as he closed the distance between us.

"W-Wait... Lavi, s-stop... I-I'm not gay!" I shouted. He stared at me. Oh no. Did I offend him? Is he angry? What's wrong with him? Suddenly, he started laughing, and his grip on me loosened. He eventually let go of me, and I let my hands fall to my side. "What's so funny?"

"Your- Your reaction!" he managed between laughs. "Your- Your face was hilarious! I was just- just messing with you! That was- That was totally worth it!" Normally, I would punch anyone who did something like that to me, but my anger died down. I found myself laughing with him. We laughed for a while until it died down. "So you're not mad at me?"

"Oh of course I am. Don't think you're getting off that easily," I smirked evilly and chuckled.

"Dude... Your aura is black," he winced.

"You're just imagining things. Now, let's go back to the dorm so I can think of a punishment to give you," I chuckled and started walking again. Lavi slowly followed me looking a bit scared. Though I'm angry that he pranked me like that, I can't help but feel a bit... happy for some reason.

**Okay! That was the third chapter! Hope you guys liked it! That quote with the asterisk holds a special meaning to me and my friend. She showed me the madtv skit "Can I Have Your Number" and when I wrote that line I immediately thought of that skit. Anyways I should be updating this again soon so look forward to that. Don't forget to review for a shout out! Review please 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Been a while huh? Sorry about that. Things are just hectic, but don't worry! My high school soccer team has our last game Tuesday! I should be good after that. Thanks for reading and reviewing so far guys. I love it. Shout outs go to EdwardElricAllenWalker, j99450, xDarklightx, amaya-nights rain, Brokenheartedexorcist, midnighticelover, and Ace Jeremy. Thanks, you guys rock! C: Alright, well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This chapter is really light and should hopefully bring out some laughs in this. I hope you guys enjoy.**

Lavi watched me nervously as I paced around our dorm room. He is obviously worried about the punishment I'm going to give him. I can't seem to think of one though... After all these years with Master, I should be able to think of _something_, but I can't. The door flew open and Kanda stalked in carrying a plastic bag. He went over to Lavi and put the bag on his bed. "Hey, stupid rabbit, Jerry told me to give you those cakes. He wants you to share with the beansprout," Kanda growled.

"Thanks, Yuu. This is just what I need," Lavi smiled

"Whatever. By the way, whatever you did, Jerry said not to worry about. He said he fixed the problem," Kanda said.

"Hey, Lavi. Come here," I smirked. I had just come up with my punishment. Thank you, Kanda. Lavi slowly came over to me. I whispered to him his punishment. He tensed as I spoke. When I pulled back, his face was pale and drained of color.

"I-I can't do that! I'll get killed! Be-Besides," he trailed off. A blush colored his cheeks.

"Oh no. You're doing it. It is your punishment after all," I sang.

"Fine," Lavi sighed.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Kanda demanded.

Shut up, BaKanda. This is going to be worth it," I smirked.

"What the hell are you talking about, stupid beansprout?" Kanda asked. Lavi started walking towards Kanda. "What are you doing, stupid bunny?"

"Sorry about this, Yuu," Lavi said before pinning Kanda to the wall. I smirked and watched as Lavi leaned in closer to Kanda. _You have to do to Kanda what you just did to me._ That is Lavi's punishment.

"Knock it off, stupid rabbit!" Kanda shouted before head-butting Lavi. Lavi fell back to the floor and rubbed his forehead. Kanda pulled out a wooden sword that I didn't notice until now and pointed it towards Lavi. "I already told you that I don't care what you do as long as you don't hit on me again. You broke that rule, so now I guess you won't mind if I hit you." I ran over and caught the sword before Kanda hit Lavi with it. Kanda glared down at me, but I calmly stared at him and let go of his sword.

"This was my idea, so you can't hit him for it," I said. Then I realized something. "Wait... Again? You've hit on Kanda before?"

"Oh yeah he did. It was disgusting. It was when we first met," Kanda explained putting away his wooden sword.

"But I though you were a girl!" Lavi shouted.

"Don't even try it! You knew I was a boy! You and your bisexual preferences!" Kanda shouted.

"So what if I'm bi? It doesn't make a difference," Lavi blushed.

"Che. I'm leaving. I have classes tomorrow. I only came down here 'cause Lenalee practically forced me to," Kanda growled before leaving.

"You're bi?" I asked once the door shut.

"Yeah... You don't mind do you?" he asked worried.

"No, I don't mind," I sat on my bed. With how perverted and hyper-active Lavi is, I understand why Kanda calls him a rabbit. There's something about this that's bothering me... "So is the reason why you teased me earlier because you're interested in me?"

"No! I-I'm not interested! Be-Besides, you're too young for me," Lavi blushed.

"Oh really? Your face is red, Lavi," I smirked.

"Well talking about this is embarrassing! And you're one to talk! You were blushing when I had you earlier!" he shouted.

"Th-This and that are two different things!" I blushed.

"Ha! Your face is red too! Admit it. You're interested," he smirked.

"I'm not! Why do you want me to be interested anyways?" I asked.

"No reason. Just trying to prove a point," Lavi said.

"And what point is that?"

"That you're gay, and you're interested in me."

"I'm going to bed."

"Wait. What classes do you have tomorrow?" he asked.

"Um... I have 8 o'clock history and science at 11," I said.

"Cool. We're in the same history class. Do you wanna have lunch together after your science class?" he asked.

"Sure, but it's gonna have to be quick. I have to go job hunt after that," I said.

We changed into our pajamas and turned out the lights. We laid down on our beds, but I couldn't fall asleep. I was thinking about everything that happened today. Even with my past being brought up, today was probably the most fun I've had on years. It was all thanks to Lavi. He didn't shut me out like I thought he would, even after seeing my arm. I can never seem to figure him out though. I'm scared I might do something to make him hate me. I flipped over in my bed so I could see Lavi. He looked different. Without his headband on, his hair flopped in his face and was around chin length. He still had on his eye patch though. "Can't sleep, sprout?" Lavi asked. I stiffened as he opened his eye. He smiled at me.

"Uh... Yeah... but how did you know I was awake?" I asked.

"I also study body language and anatomy and stuff like that," he explained earning an "Oh" from me. "By the way, sprout. I never got to hear what you wanna be when you graduate."

"I'm not sure what I wanna do yet... I haven't really given it much though, and my name is Allen, not sprout," I glared at him even though he couldn't see in the dark.

"Well, that's fine, I guess. I mean you are only 16. It's amazing that you're even in college. Besides, you're only a freshman. Lot's of people change majors in college. You still have four years to mull it over," he encouraged.

"Thanks... but I still wanna figure it out soon," I sighed.

"Do you wanna talk to my grandfather then? He may run the school, but he's a good counselor too. He helped Kanda and Lenalee decide what they want to do. Maybe he can help you too," Lavi explained.

"Maybe... Thanks, Lavi," I smiled. He smiled back at me. I stared at his hidden eye. "Lavi... what happened to your eye?"

"Ah well... when I was younger, my parents and I got in a car crash. the whole front of the car was dented in. A shard glass flew into my eye and some other pieces scratched me too. That was it for my injuries, but... my parents they... died in the collision..." he trailed off. It was dark, but I could see him fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry that happened, but at least you're alive," I soothed. He looked up at me with a sad smile.

"At least I'm alive? I've never gotten that. I've heard plenty of things about my parents' accident. 'Who wants that child? He's no good.' 'I don't want a trouble-making child who caused his parents' deaths.' 'Send that thing to an orphanage.' So many more things like that..." he trailed off.

"Who would say that? It couldn't have been your fault!" I said.

"But it was... It was all my fault. Both my parents were distracted by me. If I weren't there, they wouldn't have crashed," He said.

"Lavi, it wasn't your fault. Who could have known that something like that could happen? It's not your fault. No one should have said anything like that about you," I tried. I got up and went over to Lavi's bed. I wrapped my arms around him in a comforting hug. I could feel tears on my shoulder. I started rubbing his back. "It's okay, Lavi." We laid there for a while before Lavi calmed down. He held onto me tightly.

"Thanks, Allen. Sorry about this. I haven't really talked to anyone about this since the accident which was when I was 5. Thanks for listening," he sniffled.

"I wanted to. After all, you listened to my messed up past. I'm glad to see that you're feeling better," I smiled.

"Right... Thanks... so uh... how long are you planning on staying my bed?" he asked.

I blushed and got up. I quickly went over to my bed. "Sorry."

"I don't mind, sprout," he laughed. I was about to correct him for calling me sprout, but I decided against it since he was laughing again. I smiled and sat on the edge of my bed. "So, Allen... how come you're so nice? You say that everyone you've met so far has really hated you, right? I would get tired of it and just snap, you know?"

"Yeah... I get it. I've thought about snapping a few times too but... I just don't. I think that Mana would be sad if I did, like it would disgrace him. Besides, it worked out alright in the end. I mean, I met you right?" I explained. He stayed silent. "L-Lavi?" That couldn't have made him mad could it?

"N-Nothing... You're adorable, you know that, sprout?" he blurted out.

"A-Adorable?" I stuttered blushing deeply. He nodded. "How am I adorable?"

"You just look so innocent. But please, don't mind me. It's late. I'll say crazy things like that," he mumbled.

"Then I'd hate to see you drunk," I commented.

"Dude! It's always the most fun when you're drunk! It's decided. I'm taking you to a party this year, so you can get drunk," Lavi smiled.

"Lavi, I'm 16. I'm not old enough," I said.

"Fine, then you can watch me get drunk," he pouted.

"Why do I get the feeling that you'll be even more annoying when you're drunk?" I asked.

"Annoying? Sprout, I'm not annoying! I'm awesome!" he boasted.

"Says the guy who almost got killed by Kanda today," I held back my laughter.

"That was your fault! Nice save by the way," he smiled.

"You're welcome. I saved your life, you know. He swung to kill," I said.

"Thanks, but he won't kill me. But I am still in your debt," he put on a noble front and bowed where he sat. I laughed at him. He came back up smiling.

"You know... You're kinda cool... when you're not teasing me or anything," I smiled.

"Kinda cool? I'm the best, sprout, and don't you forget it," he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Get some sleep already," I scoffed. I grabbed one of my pillows and threw it at his head. "And my name is Allen. Try not to forget."

"Man, you're a riot," he laughed. "But fine, I'll go to sleep already. I'm keeping your pillow though. Good night, Allen!"

I sighed and laid back down. I couldn't help but smile as I played back our conversation in my head. Lavi may be really silly, but he's a great guy. He's probably my closest friend right now.

**Well... this was a short chapter. Sorry, guys. Well I hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW! please. This chapter makes me nervous. I think I screwed it up actually. sorry again. Well I should update tomorrow so look forward to it... if you haven't lost all hope with this chapter TT^TT bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Wow. I went up to over 20 reviews. It may seem small but I wasn't expecting any reviews at all so that's awesome :3 Shout outs go to EdwardElricAllenWalker, j99450, xDarklightx, amaya-nights rain, Brokenheartedexorcist, Ace Jeremy, Breathless02, and EvangelineRose2412. Thanks you guys. I love you for reviewing all the time. Alright, well enough of my talking. On to the chapter! Hope you guys like it... or hate it? It's got Tyki in it, so you guys choose. And no, this chapter Tyki is not a total jerk or a rapist like he is all fanfics. He is an actual human being who can be nice believe it or not. Well enjoy.**

I woke up early and turned off my alarm clock. Lavi was still sleeping, so I decided to let him sleep. I took off my shirt and started doing my morning exercise. I spent a bit longer than usual today to make up for what Lavi interrupted yesterday. Once I finished, I took a quick shower to loosen my muscles and came out the bathroom changed in my normal black pants and white button up shirt. I had decided to skip out on the ribbon today though. When I came out, Lavi was up and changing his clothes too. I hadn't noticed it yesterday when we met, but Lavi has a really nice body. He has broad shoulders and very defined muscles but they aren't too big. Plus his skin has a nice, even tan making his muscles stand out a bit more. He noticed me when he finished changing and sat on his bed to put on his shoes. "Morning," he yawned, "Do you usually eat breakfast in the morning?"

"I sometimes do. It's not usually as much as I normally eat though. I usually just eat a bagel or a bowl of cereal, something small like that," I explained.

"Only you would think that a bowl of cereal is a light breakfast," he laughed. He finished tying his shoelaces and started putting some books in a messenger bag. "Well, unless you brought food here, we don't have anything to eat. I'll go shopping later while you're job hunting," he said pulling his now full bag over his shoulder. I took the time to get a good look at him. He wore black shorts and an orange t-shirt. His headband was around his neck for now, but I could tell he would be wearing it later. I looked at his eye patch and tried not to reach out and touch it. Instead, I focused on getting my books and notebooks together in my backpack.

"That's alright. I guess I can just pick up a few apples or something along the way to class. Are you ready to go?" I asked slinging my backpack over my shoulder. He nodded and we left together. We stopped by the cafeteria to pick up a snack before class. Lavi, being the hyper-active pervert that he is, picked up a few more fan girls in his unofficial fan club. He laughed and joked around with the girls, but he assured me that he wasn't interested in them. Why he would bother to tell me that though, I don't know. Should it matter if my roommate dates someone? Eventually, we broke away from the girls crowding Lavi and made it to class. Since we were talking, I was a bit distracted and walked into something when I opened the door to our classroom. Strong hands gripped my shoulders to keep me from falling. I expected Lavi to be the one to hold me, but I was surprised.

"Careful there, boy. Still a bit of a klutz I see, even in college," a deep voice sighed. Tyki Mikk was the one I ran into, and he was currently the one holding me too. He grinned at me and I gave a small smile back.

"Thanks, Tyki, but what are you doing here? Don't you have your own classes to go to?" I asked.

"I graduated, boy, last year. The head master here begged me to teach since they were understaffed with all of the retirements last year, so here I am. I'm gonna have to ask that you call me Mr. Mikk in class though," he grinned.

"Oh... That explains a lot, so you're gonna be my new teacher? Why are you even teaching history anyways?" I asked.

"I was asked too. Normally history isn't exactly my thing, but I think I'll like this class," Tyki said.

"Hey, Allen, how do you know this guy?" Lavi asked. There was an edge in his voice that I couldn't recognize.

"There was this girl in my school who liked to follow me around and hang out with me a lot. She brought me to her house a lot and I met her family. This is her uncle. By the way, Ty- I mean, Mr. Mikk, how is Rhode?(**AN: There are soooo many ways to spell her name. this is the way I choose ok? :D good**) Does she know what you look like today?" I snickered, stifling back a laugh. His black, wavy hair flopped in his face and almost reached his ridiculously large glasses. He wore his usual gray shirt, blue overalls, and black gloves. Of course, Tyki wouldn't be Tyki without his signature lit cigarette in his mouth.

"What? I overslept today and didn't have much time to get ready. And no, Rhode doesn't know what I'm wearing today. I don't need to run my wardrobe choice by my niece. I can dress myself," Tyki said proudly.

"Come on, Allen. Class is gonna start soon. Let's take our seats," Lavi said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of Tyki's grip. Lavi pulled me up the stairs to the back of the classroom. We sat together in the middle of the row of desks. I saw that Lavi was quiet and glaring at Tyki. As I was about to say something, His head snapped to face me. "How well do you know that guy?"

"Well... Not really well... We haven't really talked that much since Rhode was really demanding, so demanding that it seemed like I was just a toy to her at times. Plus, he's a few years older than me. It's a bigger difference than between you and me, so I wouldn't call us close we do talk sometimes, even without Rhode there though that rarely happens," I said.

"I don't like that guy. He seems like a creep," Lavi growled.

"Well, it's gonna be hard to avoid him if that's what you want me to do. Besides, he's not a bad person. He's actually pretty nice as long as you stay on his good side," I started.

"Of course you think so. You're the one he's after. And yes, I do want you to avoid him," Lavi seethed.

"But I don't want to. And even if I did, Rhode would hate me for it. Rhode is _reeeeaaaallly_ someone you don't want to piss off," I argued.

"Just do it okay," Lavi all but shouted.

I sat there shocked at his sudden outburst. Why is he so angry? Did Tyki make him angry in the past or something? Tyki didn't even seem to notice Lavi beside me. What is it about Tyki that makes Lavi want to keep me from him? Tyki is a nice enough person right? I mean, I never sensed any malice or even fake compassion coming from Tyki. Why did Lavi hate him? Giggling below us brought me out of my shock. A small group of girls were watching Lavi. Lavi smirked and winked (or... blinked?) at them. They squealed and turned around with red faces as Lavi laughed to himself. Anger gathered inside me. So Lavi wants to make me avoid Lavi, but then he goes and flirts with random girls he doesn't even know? How can he be so hypocritical? He looked at my face (which probably showed my anger) and laughed. "Jealous, sprout? Don't worry, I mean, we do live together," he joked.

"You are so full of it," I scoffed. I frowned to show my displeasure and rested my cheek on my hand and looked away from Lavi.

Class started and I felt a bit uncomfortable. I could feel the glares of the girls around us for me sitting next to Lavi. Man it's scary how much hatred can come from fan girls. Lavi was watching me too out of what I assumed to be amusement, and Tyki was calling on me to answer almost every question of his. It's a good thing I'm smart, but I could also start to feel the glares of some smart people being directed towards me. I couldn't help but squirm in my seat a bit. "Hey, beansprout," Lavi whispered.

"My name is Allen."

"You seem on edge. What's wrong?" he asked.

"I feel like I'm being watched... by everybody," I said.

"Does it matter?" he asked. He slung an arm around my shoulder comfortingly. "After everything you've been through, you're gonna let a few stares from your new classmates bother you?"

"Even having my past doesn't help me, you know. Besides, all the girls in this class are only glaring at me 'cause I'm sitting next to you," I said.

"Then let them glare. I like you, sprout," he smiled and pulled me closer. My cheeks warmed up as his free hand ruffled my hair.

"Hey, cut it out. We're in class," I laughed. Two pieces of chalk hit me and Lavi square in the forehead. We looked at Tyki who was staring at us. Tyki winked at me before continuing his lecture. Lavi and I stared at each other in confusion.

"Was that... a pass at you?" Lavi was the first to break the silence.

"Oh, shut up. Why on Earth would anyone make a pass at me?" I snorted.

"Because you're adorable," Lavi said simply.

MY cheeks warmed up quickly. "I-I'm not, so please don't say that," I mumbled and looked away. Lavi grabbed onto my chin and made me look at him. He had that same goofy grin on his face. For some reason, my heart started beating a bit faster. Was I nervous?

"But you are adorable," he said. My mind blanked out and I just stared at him. Then he smirked and pulled away shrugging his shoulders. "Plus, your attitude does kinda say 'rape me'."

"N-No it doesn't!" I tried not to be too loud.

"Calm down sprout. I'm just saying that everything about your appearance just turns people on," he chuckled. 'Turns people on?' Should I feel happy at that compliment or insulted? Based by the chuckle though I'm guess insulted.

"Uh-huh, so tell me, Lavi, are you 'turned on' too?" asked slightly annoyed. Lavi sat there mumbling random things trying to explain himself. His face was also a bright shade of red.

"Remember to do your homework for next class. I have the assignment posted online in case you forget, so I won't make any exceptions. Class dismissed," Tyki announced.

"See ya at lunch!" Lavi shouted and ran out the classroom.

I sighed and gathered my books. Of course Lavi wouldn't be interested in me. After all, I'm three years younger and have this freakish white hair, hideous scar, and grotesque arm. He's just teasing me after all. "Everything okay, boy? Your friend left in quite a hurry. He looked bothered by something," Tyki said standing next to me.

"I'm fine, Mr. Mikk. Thank you, though," I sighed.

"Ah, it's Tyki. We aren't in class anymore," he smiled.

"Okay, thank you, Tyki, but I should get going," I started.

"I have a while before my next class. Would you like to get some coffee with me and just talk for a while?" he asked.

"I don't know," I started. _"I don't like that guy. He seems like a creep."_ Lavi's words replayed in my head. Humph! I don't care what Lavi thinks right now. Tyki's been nothing but nice to me in the past and right now, Lavi's being a jerk. I can do whatever I want. "Sure. I have some time too. Sounds like fun." I gathered my books in my bag and followed Tyki to a Starbucks on campus. Unfortunately, like all other Starbucks, this one had a very long line. I stood in line with Tyki to start our long wait. I noticed he was watching me.

"So are you and the redhead in a fight? You seem upset about something," he started. I look upset? But I've been smiling the whole time. No one can look past my fake smiles.

"Well... It's not that we're fighting, we just disagree on something," I sighed.

"Does it involve me? I noticed that he didn't seem too happy with me," he said.

"No, it's not you. It's just him. I have no idea what he's thinking," I groaned.

"It'll be okay. You seem like good friends to me, but," he stopped to put a hand on my back. "If you ever need someone to talk to, you can always come to me." He smiled assuringly at me and rubbed my back.

"Thanks," I tried to subtly shy away from his touch. He seemed to get the hint, but he wrapped his arm around my shoulder instead pulling me a bit closer to him. We ordered our coffee and waited to the side. I used the nearby seats to escape his grasp on me.

"Allen... you seem to be an interesting person," he purred. I noticed his eyes wander around me as he spoke.

"Interesting? H-How?" I asked nervously. I don't like the atmosphere around us. He looks like Cross.

"Oh, nothing... It's just nice to finally talk to you like this without Rhode here to interrupt us," he explained picking up his coffee. "We should talk more. Our time together today was too short. I'll see you later, boy." His deep voice made me shudder. Tyki waved and walked away. I swore I could see a smirk on his face. I stared at his back in confusion, wondering what mood had formed between us. It certainly wasn't something I was used to. Eventually, I snapped out of my daze and grabbed my coffee. I swore when I looked at my watch. A lot more time had passed than I thought. I rushed to get to my science class. Somehow thanks to God's will, I made it to my class on time and found an open seat. It just so happened that a group of three were sitting at that table. One was a tall man with his sleeves rolled up. The other boy was short (still taller than me though...) and had his eyes closed most of the time. Next to me sat a girl with her black hair in two braided pigtails and wore glasses. Her face was a bit flushed as I sat next to her giving her a polite smile. During class, I learned later that their names were Rikei, Shifu, and Lou Fa.

Since the class was just a review of lab safety (which is reviewed every year since middle school), I spaced out a lot in class. I thought some about Mana and my past, some about what I might do when I graduate, more about Tyki and our conversation, but I mostly thought about Lavi. He left the classroom in a hurry. I know I pressured him somewhat with that last question, but I didn't make him mad did I? Thinking about Lavi not wanting to talk to me anymore made my chest close up and hurt a bit. What is this feeling? Is it from Lavi? I don't like it at all. Is it normal to feel this way? Does Lavi feel like this sometimes? How are we even gonna meet for lunch? I don't know Lavi's cell phone number, and he left class before I could tell him which classroom I would be in next. Would he wait for me in the dorm room? I'm so nervous. Is this what having a friend does to people?

Class was dismissed and I immediately left but then slowed my walking pace down when I realized I didn't know where to go. My head turned quickly looking for somewhere to go. Eventually, my walk slowed down to a stop. My chest started hurting more and I felt tears build up in my eyes. Surprised, I tried to blink them away. What reason do I have to cry right now? Is it because I'm alone? That doesn't make sense. I'm usually alone, so crying now is pointless. I wiped away a few stray tears. Man... this must seem pathetic.

"Hey! There you are, sprout!" a familiar voice called. I turned around just in time to see Lavi run up and tackle me in a hug. His sudden weight caused us to fall to the floor. Lavi held me close and I held onto him, not wanting to let go. We stayed there like that for a while before Lavi finally pulled back, not enough to break the hug but enough to see my face. He smiled widely at me. "Man, time sure went by slowly. I was soooooooo bored," he whined playfully. He looked at my face and frowned. "What's wrong, Allen? Were you crying?" His voice made me shiver, but it wasn't the same shiver that I had with Tyki. This one was... comforting. I shook my head feeling my cheeks heat up. "Oh, I get it. You were crying 'cause you were bored without me. It's okay, sprout. Don't worry. I am here now."

"Are you ever gonna fix that ego of yours?" I laughed.

"Nope," he grinned. "So seriously, were you crying? I swear I'll punch whoever caused it."

"Masochism isn't a good thing, Lavi," I joked.

"I caused it?" he asked.

"Yeah! You tackled me and then landed on me! You're how much bigger than me? Of course it's gonna hurt," I smiled. He laughed and smiled at me. "By the way, Lavi, how long are you gonna stay on top of me like this?" My face reddened even more. I was propped up on my elbows, my face close to Lavi's. Lavi was sitting on me straddling my waist and was holding himself up by placing his hands on my chest. He blushed furiously and got up quickly pulling me up with him. He coughed a bit to try and calm himself down.

"Sorry about that, sprout," he mumbled.

"My name is Allen," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I'm hungry! Let's go get some lunch already! I don't want you to waste too much time before job hunting," he smiled and grabbed my hand. He pulled me outside and towards the break part of campus. I smiled and followed Lavi watching him closely. For someone who seemed upset with me earlier, he sure was smiling a lot. I'm glad. I was worried that Lavi would hate me. The pain in my chest dulled down and now I felt... happy and light. I like this feeling a lot. It makes me feel secure. I tightened my grip in Lavi's and walked faster keeping pace with his almost-skipping-walk. Maybe this friendship thing wasn't as bad as I though it was.

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Like I said, Tyki was an actual human being wasn't he? I absolutely love Tyki. Sure, he will never be my favorite character as long as Lavi is around, but he's still my favorite noah. Anways, this chapter hopefully got Allen's feelings out a bit more. Also I got a request to start putting in more detail, so hopefully this has enough detail to it... or you guys could hate it TT^TT this is why I hate trying new stuff. Anyways, please review. I should update by Friday most definitely but most likely within three days. Soccer ends Tuesday/ Wednesday! woo! well not woo since it's over, but you get it. Anyways, review and look forward to my next chapter! bye :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Did ya miss me? I missed you T^T man it feels like it's been a while. Sorry about that. Since no one tells me anything I was wrong about when soccer ended but don't worry! I'm free now... until swim team starts up in a week. But I'm gonna try my best to update every week even if I lose sleep cuz it'll be summer. Who cares really? And cross your fingers cuz I jammed my pinky finger so typing is really hard now. *Sigh* Anyways, back to the story! I'm stupid, so I don't remember but if I have typed before that Allen is fifteen( like I said, not sure) sorry. That's a mistake. He's sixteen. Shout out time! Shout outs go to Tykiforlife, midnighticelover, xDarklightx, EdwardElricAllenWalker, EvangelineRose2412, amaya-nights rain, Pyret, fangirl12232, and the-not-so-innocent-uke. Thanks for reviewing guys! Now onto the story. Sorry if this chapter sucks TT^TT**

Man... I hate lab conclusions. My teacher, Reever, is a nice person, but man is he demanding. Lab conclusions are already bad enough to do but now he has to add rules to them? Why all of this work for just one simple lab experiment? I don't get it, but I don't wanna get an F on it either. At least I'm almost done though. It's easy since I don't have anything to distract me from working. The door was flung open as an eager Lavi ran into the room. "Hey, sprout, guess what!" Speaking of distractions...

"What is it, Lavi?" I spun around in my chair and smiled at Lavi's energy.

"There's gonna be a big party tonight! One of my friends from class is throwing it and we're going!" he shouted.

"Tonight? I thought you had some big paper due tomorrow," I said.

"Psssh! I only need to write two more paragraphs. I can do that later, so get ready," he was practically bouncing off the walls. I laughed.

"Okay, okay, fine. Just let me finish this. It shouldn't take but 10 minutes to finish," I smiled before turning back to work on my paper.

"Hurry!" he groaned sitting on the edge of my bed since that was closest. I laughed and started typing again. This is how it's been for the past two weeks. Lavi would suggest something ridiculously crazy and eventually, I would give into it. I didn't mind though. I usually had fun with him. Lenalee and Kanda would come with us sometimes too. Lenalee and I have definitely become friends now, but Kanda is still... well, Kanda. It's surprised me how I've accepted the three of them so easily. After everything that happened in my childhood (and Cross's lifestyle didn't exactly help me either), I never thought I would have friends like them, but I do. Lavi is obviously my closest friend though, and I think I'm his closest friend.

After about 8 minutes, I finished my paper. I smiled as Lavi grabbed my hand and dragged me out the room. He dragged me out the dorms and to a bus stop. We sat on the bench waiting. "Man... I thought you'd never finish!" he whined.

"It didn't take that long, Lavi," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but there's a lot of people there that I want you to meet. They were curious about how you are," he explained.

"Your friends wanna... meet me?" I asked. He nodded with a big grin. "But why?"

"It's 'cause I keep talking about you. I think you'll like them too. They're all kinda awesome. Daisya, who is throwing the party, is a soccer player and is here on a full scholarship for soccer. He's a bit of a prankster and kinda loud, but he isn't too bad. Marie is blind, but he is awesome with music and plays really well. He has really good manners and stuff which is weird, but he's nice to talk to when you want a nice conversation. Then I invited Lenalee and Kanda, of course, and Lenalee said she was going to bring some friends of hers too. I'm curious to see who they are," he said. A bus pulled up to the station and we boarded paying for our ride. We sat towards the back of the bus.

"So where exactly are we going, Lavi?" I asked.

"Oh! Well Daisya's parents are loaded, so Daisya lives in a house not too far from campus. That's where the party is. We'd get caught on campus 'cause Daisya's gonna have some drinks there," he grinned.

"You're not gonna get drunk are you?" I groaned as I expected his answer.

"Yup! It'd be no fun if I was sober the whole time," he joked.

We got to the party about 15 minutes later and I was surprised. I knew Lavi said it was going to be a big party, but I didn't think it'd be this big. The house was pretty normal with two stories and a small yard surrounding it but it was the amount of people there that was shocking. People filled the yard talking to others and drinking and other things like that. Loud thumps could be heard from the music blasting from inside. The crowd in the yard was big enough to keep Lavi and I from entering the house for a while. When we finally made it in, it seemed like there were less people outside than inside. Sure, there were little gaps between everyone where you could walk, but mostly everyone was cramped together in the middle of the room dancing to the music. Everyone else was scattered about the house, drinking, eating, and talking to others. Lavi led me to the kitchen where there were a group of boys hitting a soccer ball around the room. One of them noticed Lavi and caught the ball walking up to us. "Hey, man! I was starting to think you weren't gonna make it!" he had shout over the music.

"Sorry, Allen was writing a paper," Lavi apologized.

"It's cool, man. You're here now. So where is this Allen that you always talk about?" the boy asked.

"Here he is. Allen, this is Daisya. Daisya, meet Allen," Lavi smiled as he pulled me in front of him.

Daisya was a short person only a little bit taller than me. His hair was brown and he had on purple make-up under his eyes. He wore a soccer jersey and cargo shorts. He looked at me and frowned. "Are you kidding? You said he was adorable. How is this white haired freak adorable?" he asked. I looked down at the floor as soon as he said "white haired freak" but my attention was brought upward again when I heard a smacking sound. Daisya was rubbing his arm. "Ow! What the heck, man?"

"Apologize! Allen is not a freak!" Lavi shouted.

"Chill out, man. I didn't mean it like that. Sorry anyways, though. I feel like if I didn't apologize I was gonna get smacked again," he flinched when Lavi raised his hand again but relaxed when he saw it drop. "Anyways, I'm Daisya. There's plenty of food, booze, and people here so make yourself comfortable and enjoy the party. Hey guys! Why don't we outside and really kick the ball around?" the boys kicking the ball with him earlier cheered and they ran outside. Lavi sighed.

"Sorry about that, Allen. Daisya can be really offensive at times but he doesn't mean it. You're okay right?" he asked. I just laughed and nodded. How can I not be okay after seeing Lavi get mad for me? "Good. I'm gonna grab a quick drink before we go off and find Marie. Are you gonna be alright here?" I nodded and ran off to a punch bowl. I stood where I was and took a good look at what all was going on. Some drunk guys standing in the corner of the room were hitting on some girl. I heard laughter before a foot hit one of them in the head. The other two guys laughed more and helped the third guy up. As they walked away, I could see Lenalee walking towards me followed by two other girls. I recognized one of them as Lou Fa, but I didn't know the other nervous girl with them. Lenalee smiled when she saw me and ran over to me.

"Allen! I'm so glad that Lavi talked you into coming. I really didn't think you'd come," she smiled.

"Yeah well, I didn't see a reason not to come. I see you brought your friends with you?" I said giving a small smile and wave to Lou Fa who then turned around with a red face. I thought I heard a "strike" from somewhere but I don't really know from where.

"Yes, it looks like you already know Lou Fa, but this is Miranda Lotto. She's in my English Lit class," Lenalee introduced putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

The girl jumped at her touch and began to look around nervously. She had long brown, wavy hair and wore a lot of eyeliner. She bowed to me. "He-Hello!" she shouted.

"Hello, It's nice to meet you, Miranda. I'm Allen," I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too!" When she stood straight, she gently bumped into Lenalee's elbow. She started bowing and apologizing profusely and at an uncontrollable rate. Lenalee sighed and calmed her down. Though she had cried a lot, Miranda's eyeliner never smeared.

"Alright, well have you seen Lavi around, Allen?" Lenalee asked once Miranda was somewhat calm.

"Yeah. He's getting something to drink before looking for one of his friends," I said.

"He's not getting alcohol is he? Man, he never learns. Well let me know when he comes back. We're gonna go look around everywhere else," she said. I nodded and waved as they walked away. A little bit after that, Lavi came back over laughing and was with someone else. This man was very tall and large and had tan skin. He wore headphones but didn't seem to be enjoying the noise.

"Hey, Allen! Man, you really didn't go anywhere!," he laughed and ruffled my hair. I chuckled at his drunken happiness. "Anyways, Allen this is Marie."

"It's nice to finally meet you. Lavi talks about you a lot," Marie smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too. Sorry, but I don't know much about you and Daisya. Lavi doesn't talk about you much," I gave a sheepish smile.

"Doesn't surprise me much. Sorry, Lavi, but this music is giving me a headache. I'm gonna leave," Marie sighed shifting his headphones uncomfortably.

"Alright, man. I'll see ya tomorrow!" Lavi clapped his back hard but Marie didn't even flinch. Marie waved before leaving. Lavi smiled and slung his arm around my shoulder and held me closely. "Come on! There's a lot more of the party for you to see!" I blushed as he drug me along with him everywhere. After about an hour roaming and greeting random people, Lavi finally reached his drinking limit and I lost him among the swarm of people. I wandered around trying to find him. A large amount of cheering and whooping brought out my attention. I followed everyone's cheering to see a game of poker happening. Not just any game of poker, though. It was strip poker. Lavi was playing... and apparently losing. He had already lost his socks, shoes, headband, and shirt. As I walked up to him, he was starting to take of his shorts starting by fumbling with the button. "Oh, hey, Allen." he smiled.

"What are you doing?" I blushed.

"Strip poker! Don't tell me you've never heard of it before," he teased.

"No... I have... But why are you playing?" I asked.

"To get a large pot of gold from the fairy leprechaun king. Why do you think? It's to have fun!" he exclaimed finishing with the button on his shorts and sliding his shorts to the floor revealing his blue boxers. My face reddened more and I looked away. I peeked over at him as he awkwardly kicked his shorts over to Daisya and his friends who collected them smirking like crazy. Lavi smiled back at me and pulled me over to him. My cheeks hurt from the blush and I froze up. I was pressed up against his bare chest. Lately, I've been more conscious of Lavi. I don't know why but I get nervous whenever he holds me close or I see him half dressed. This is normal right? "You should totally join us! I'm about to be wiped completely clean." His laughter shook me up a bit.

"Okay, I'll join. But let go of me. It's hard to breathe," I said. He laughed more and let me go but held my hand and made me sit next to him. Daisya and his crew smirked at us from across the table. They all had barely lost any clothes.

"Are you serious, man? You said this kid was just 16 right? What's a kid like him know about playing strip poker?" Daisya slurred taking another sip of his drink. That comment sparked anger within me.

"You shouldn't underestimate me you know. I'll wipe you all out clean," I threatened.

"Ha! You're on, kid! Let's see who wins," Daisya barked dealing out the cards.

"Call! Royal Straight Flush!" I exclaimed proudly.

"Gaaaahhhhhhh! You've gotta be kidding me!" Daisya shouted. Him and his friends threw their cards on the table and took off their shirts. I had already gotten Lavi all of his clothes back (not that he had bothered to put them back on) and was about to make Daisya and his friends go nude. They each had only their shorts and boxers left. I gathered all the cards and started shuffling them expertly, grinning wickedly at Daisya. "I can't believe we just got hustled!"

"Hey, I never hustled you. You brought this upon yourselves. Do you wanna go another round?" I asked catching the cards in my right hand.

"No way! Now give us back our clothes!" Daisya shouted.

"Sure," I gathered their clothes and threw them at the them. They caught them and scrambled away as the very large crowd around started cheering. As I placed the cards on the table, Lavi slung his arm around my shoulder again.

"Man, that was awesome, sprout. I never knew you were so good at poker! You were... you were totally... awesome," his words slurred more as his head drooped onto my shoulder. I waited but his head never snapped back up.

"Lavi?" He still didn't move. I pushed on his shoulders to look at him. His body was heavy and his breathing was deep. "Lavi?" A loud snore escaped his mouth. I sighed in relief. He was just sleeping, passed out from the alcohol I guessed. Lenalee walked over to us with Kanda in tow.

"Hey, Allen. Is he asleep?" Lenalee asked. I nodded.

"Stupid rabbit. I told him that if he get's drunk then I'm not helping him. Good luck, beansprout. He tends to be even more crazy when drunk," Kanda scoffed before walking off.

"Kanda, wait a minute. Sorry, Allen, but I need to stay with Kanda. Do you think you can take him home? Sorry to leave this to you," she apologized before chasing after Kanda.

I sighed as I stared at Lavi only to blush and look away when I realized he still wasn't dressed. I started dressing him as best as I could with how heavy he was. Once he had his clothes on and would be okay to be seen in public, I stood up and slung his arm around my shoulder and supported his waist. Slowly, I dragged him to the nearest bus stop and onto the next bus. I huffed out in relief as we sat down. Lavi rested his head on my shoulder still snoring slightly. I smiled and watched him. He is really handsome... with his red bangs in his face... and flawless skin... Lavi's giggling interrupted my thoughts. "That tickles," he mumbled. Tickles? I blushed as I realized I had been leaning towards him. My hair was brushing against his cheek. The bus bounced after hitting a pothole and Lavi giggled again. I brushed my hair behind my ear but he kept giggling. Lavi's head was brought up slowly and a large toothy grin was plastered on his face. "Hey, sprout."

"Are you okay, Lavi?" I asked.

"Of course I'm okay... I'm better than okay... I'm awesome," he slurred his words and giggled more. I understand what Kanda meant. Lavi sure was a giggly drunk. "Allen... I want you to know that... you're my best friend... the best friend I've ever had," he sniffled like he was crying. I stared at him blankly. He looked down and spazzed out of shock. "Whoa! When did I get dressed? Did you do something, Allen?" My cheeks warmed up. "Ah! You did do something!" He leaned in close to my ear and started whispering. "Did we do it, Allen? Did we... have sex?" His deep voice sent shivers down my spine. I felt him lick my ear. I gasped and tried to push him away. "Aw... Quit being shy, Allen... Although I have to say... it's quite a turn on." He leaned in more and I tried to get away. His weight was too much for me so we sat sideways in the seat with him laying on top of me. I could feel his lips on my neck.

"L-Lavi... Get off..." I had meant for that to sound more serious but came off as more of a moaning sound. Lavi stayed still, his breath tingling my neck. I looked down with a very red face and saw that Lavi was asleep again. I groaned a bit but didn't try to push him off. We were the only ones on the bus (since it was about 2:30 a.m.) so no one was there to judge us. Instead, I found myself smiling. I reached out and gently brushed his bangs out of his face. I froze when he scrunched his face. He settled back into sleep and I took my hand back and put it to my forehead. What's wrong with me? I'm finding myself staring at Lavi a lot lately and I blush and get nervous whenever he's around me. It's definitely not normal... right? I guess I could always ask Lenalee tomorrow. Lavi groaned breaking me away from my inner thoughts. Lavi ran a hand from the top of my chest down to the edge of my pants. I shivered and Lavi groaned again. He settled his head farther into the crook of my neck.

"Damn, sprout... You smell... really good," Lavi purred. He bit into my neck. I gasped again as the bus stopped. I pushed Lavi upright and he giggled. "Aw, no more, sprout? I was just getting started."

"We're at campus, Lavi. Let's just focus on getting you to our dorm room," I sighed pulling him up to stand. His steps staggered a bit and he used me to support his weight. Even with his body being an extra dead weight against me, I had managed to drag us to outside our dorm room. As Lavi steadied himself against me, I fumbled with our room key. Once I had opened the door Lavi scooped me up in his arms carrying me like a bride. My face felt like it was on fire. "Ah! L-Lavi!"

"Aw, come on, sprout. You can't seriously be complaining right now can you?" he asked plopping me down on his bed. I steadied myself before looking back up at Lavi. He was pulling his headband off from around his neck giving me a weird look I've never seen given towards me, but given by Cross to the women he slept with. Lavi's eye was filled with lust. "You know you want it too." He crawled on top of me and pushed me back onto the bed, still giving me that lust-filled gaze. He took off his shirt before leaning over me completely.

"W-Wait, Lavi... You don't wanna do this... You drank too much tonight and you aren't thinking straight right now," I tried to get him to stop.

"Oh but I do want it, and you can't deny that you want it too," he smirked. He slid his hand under my shirt and slid it up to my neck grabbing hold of my chin. I shivered and a moan escaped my lips. I blushed and looked at Lavi. "You want me, Allen. You can't fight it." He kissed along my jaw line. Does he have a point? I don't think I can fight him off and it's not because I'm not strong enough. I could push him away right now if I really wanted to. He kissed right where my jaw meets my neck under my chin and I let out another moan. I don't want to fight him off me. "Stop fighting now?" He bit my neck again and I grabbed onto him clenching fists into the back of his shirt to hold in the moan that threatened to escape.

"L-Lavi... You know you don't want to do this... Let's just go to sleep," I tried again, my voice a bit shaky. I put a hand to his chest and pushed him off a bit making him sit straight up. I propped myself onto my elbows and looked at him. His face was flushed with the alcohol and his green eye was hazy. Dang it... He won't remember this in the morning. Well... I knew that in the beginning, but does it hurt this much because it's just now sinking in? "Look... Lavi... Why don't we just wait? You're really drunk right now. Let's just go to sleep. If you still want to do this in the morning then I won't have any problem with it, but I won't cooperate with you now." I looked down at the bed sheets not wanting to meet that green eye. He's easy to read now that he's drunk, and I don't wanna see if I hurt him or not.

"Oh... Okay... In the morning, though. You promise?" he asked. I nodded. "Good. Well... Time for bed, sprout!" His arms wrapped around me as he tackled me to the bed. I sighed and pulled his covers over us as he snuggled up close to me. A blush crept onto my face as I focused on his muscles. I could feel them in the tight hug he gave me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist snuggling into his bare chest. "Good night, Allen."

"Good night, Lavi," I smiled. I don't want morning to come. I want this moment to last forever... but I'm not stupid. No matter how much I like the feel of Lavi's arms around me, morning will come, Lavi will be sober, and things like this will never happen again. He probably won't get disgusted... but things won't be the same again.

**Well... how'd you guys like that chapter? The beginning is supposed to be somewhat comical(I suck at humor :P) while the second half sets up a bit of their relationship :D I really hope you guys enjoyed this. It's like reeeaaalllyyy early in the morning (don't get mad at me(this person knows who they are)) and some of my best ideas and some of the most craziest ideas (that I swear I never did 'cuz I don't remember) happen early in the morning. Hopefully this was some of my best ideas. Please please please review. You really have no idea how much I love your reviews. Oh, I also went to the doctor's between starting this and finishing this and got an x-ray on my pinky. It's not broken, but it could be a fracture. Let's hope it's just jammed :D Anyways... hm... I don't know when I'll update again, but as I promised it won't take longer than a week (planning is what made this chapter take a while) so I'll update soon :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! I'm back with a new chapter. Just turned in my soccer stuff today and I feel so free! Today is the first day in two months I've been able to come home from school and stay home all day! I'm excited for the relaxation I'll get :3 Anyways, shout out time! Shout outs to Brokenheartedexorcist, SukiNaromi, EvangelineRose2412, EdwardElricAllenWalker, xDarklightx, amaya-nights rain, and akitty. Thanks for reviewing. And to new readers who don't make it in time to review for a shout out, don't not review just because of that. I really just like to know what you guys think about my ideas since I can be a little crazy at times. So... moving on to the story. Enjoy the chapter :D**

I woke up the next morning to fine Lavi's arms still around me. I blushed and squirmed out of his grip, careful not to wake him. Smiling that he stayed asleep, I grabbed a change of clothes and went to the bathroom for a shower. I stripped as the water in the shower heated up. Once the water was warm enough, I stepped in, feeling the warm water loosen my muscles. I sigh in relaxation. My muscles were really tense. Of course they would be though. Sleeping with Lavi and the events of last night put me under a lot of stress. I blushed as the memories from last night flooded my mind. My body tingled at the sensation of remembering Lavi's touch. Surely what Lavi wanted to do last night isn't normal for friends to do. Is it? Was he only doing that because he was drunk? I remember accidentally seeing Cross do that a few times when I still lived with him. Was _that_ what Lavi wanted to do? Giving a final sigh, I shut off the water and stepped outside, drying myself off. I left the bathroom with my jeans and boxers on and buttoning up my light blue shirt. A yawn to my right startled me. Lavi was awake. "Morning, Sprout... Man... I must have been hammered last night," he groaned.

My face fell. He doesn't remember last night. I remembered from Cross that people who drink a lot get hangovers and people who have hangovers don't like sunlight. I walked over to our curtains to shut them for Lavi. Suddenly, I felt a bare chest against my back and saw a hand reach over me and shut the curtains. I blushed knowing that Lavi was right behind me, my heart beating faster every second. "You're moving pretty fast for someone who was drunk last night," I said.

"Yeah, well, I never really get a hangover. I just get light and sound sensitive which may cause a bit of a headache. I don't get the feeling to puke, the weakness, or the dizziness," He smirked down at me.

"Well isn't someone a lucky bunny," I mumbled.

"Hey, Sprout, what's this? It looks like someone bit you," he said running his fingers over the hickey Lavi had made last night. I froze since I completely forgot about covering it up. I moved my hand there smacking his away blushing furiously. "So... who is it?" I turned around giving him a blank look. "Who's the person you're dating? You must be dating someone if you have a mark like that." He smirked.

"N-No one! It's just... a mosquito bite," I said looking down at the floor.

"Uh-uh. Not buying it, Sprout. That does not look like a mosquito bite," he persisted.

"What if... I told you I was allergic?" I asked.

"To mosquitoes?" he asked. I nodded. "Alright... I'll buy it for now, but later you have to promise me to tell me about this mystery person, okay?" _That person is you,_ I thought. I ducked underneath him and sat on my bed finishing buttoning my shirt. Lavi went into the bathroom. I looked at floor sadly. He really doesn't remember... but why does it matter? I've never felt like this before. I know a little bit about what might have happened last night from walking in on Cross a few times, but he never really explained to me what he did saying I was too young to understand. Asking Lenalee sounds like a good idea but can I just ask her out of the blue? I pulled out my cell phone and sent her a text asking her to meet me at our favorite cafe on campus in 20 minutes. "Who're you texting?" I jumped and snapped my phone shut.

"No one... Just looking at the time," I lied.

"It is almost time for you to go to class huh? You have English Lit today right?" he asked. I nodded. "Alright, well did you wanna go get something for breakfast before you left?"

"No, I was just gonna grab an apple and be satisfied. I want to get there early to ask my teacher a question about an assignment of ours," I said.

"Oh... Well alright, see you later, Sprout," Lavi said. Was he sad? What for?

I grabbed my backpack and went to the cafe to find Lenalee sitting on the patio waiting for me. She smiled when she saw me and called me over. I sat with her at the table and took the cup of tea she ordered for me. "Hey, Allen, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Well... Um..." How should I approach this? "Yesterday a friend of mine asked me for advice on a problem of his and I couldn't really help him since I'm... too young." I looked into my tea blushing a bit.

"Oh, so it's a love problem?" she asked. I nodded. "Alright, what's the problem?"

"Well... my friend has this friend of his, and they're really close and all, but lately, my friend finds him blushing and getting nervous around this person a lot," I started.

"Blushing and getting nervous? Sounds like love to me... or at least a crush," she said.

"But they're both guys... That doesn't happen does it?" I asked.

"Allen, Allen... I guess you really are too young for this... It's still considered love even if it's two boys or even two girls. Most people don't approve of it, but it's possible. After all, you know that Lavi is bi, so you know he likes both boys and girls," she explained. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. "Sorry... Is this a bit much?"

"N-No... Thanks, Lenalee... I think I get it now... somewhat..." I trailed off. She laughed a bit.

"Sorry, Allen, but you are too adorable. Have you ever dated anyone before?" she asked. I shook my head no. "Aw. You're so innocent. You need to learn all of this though. I suggest you ask people about it since you didn't really experience gym in high school you didn't get the joyous lessons of Family Life." I could sense the sarcasm as she shuddered in remembrance of something. "Anyways, you should learn more. Ask your father or something." Heh... I almost forgot that only Lavi knows about my past.

"I will. Thanks, Lenalee. And thanks for your help. I think I can help my friend now," I smiled and stood up. We exchanged our goodbyes and I left for my English Lit class. Throughout class, I couldn't focus because I was thinking about what Lenalee told me. Do I really... have a crush on Lavi... whatever that means. She said I should ask someone, but I don't think that asking Cross about this is such a good idea. With his principals, I get the feeling that he wouldn't approve of me having a crush on Lavi which would mean more debts for me to pay off and probably more physical pain or labor... or maybe even both. I shuddered at that thought. Maybe just going to the library to research it would be good enough. Looking up 'love' and 'crush' in a dictionary and reading a few books on it shouldn't be too bad. It sounds manageable too. Once my teacher finished class I went to the library to get started on it since my next class wasn't for another four hours. After grabbing a dictionary and a few instructional books on love I brought the books to a table in the back of the library and sat down starting my reading.

I started with the dictionary. Love... Love... Love... Ah, here it is.

_**Love**(luv) n. **1. a.** An intense affection for another person based on familial or personal ties. **b.** A strong affection for or attachment to another person based on regard or shared experiences or interests.** 2.** An expression of one's affection: send him my love. **3. a.** An intense attraction to another based largely on sexual desire._

I blushed while reading these. There were many definitions just for this one word, all very deep in meaning. Other definitions that made me blush were _**4. a. **Intense sexual passion_ and **_4. b. _**_Sexual intercourse._ Some of the rest of the definitions were about God or a tennis match. I don't think my feelings are that intense. Maybe I should look up crush now. Reading through the definitions, I was sure that crush was not right either since I don't want to break or crumple Lavi, but then I got towards the end of the definitions and found one that might work. _**5. a.** An infatuation. _Infatuation? Now I need to look that up too.

_**Infatuate**(In- fach'oo-at) tr. v. **-ated, -ating, -ates. 1. **To cause to behave foolishly. **2. **To inspire with foolish and unreasoning love or attachment. -adj. (in-fach'oo-it, -at) **-infatuation **n._

Maybe that was right... I do act foolishly around Lavi... but I couldn't actually have a crush on him... could I? Research will definitely help me now. In the first love instructional book, there was an excerpt from an internet article that seemed interesting to me.

_It is a very common question, "How can I tell I'm in love?", but it is not an easy question to answer. What feels like love to one person may be nothing more than attraction to another. Some people fall in and out of love quickly and often while others are never really in love as much as they are in lust. This can get confusing when you are a teen because romantic love is a relatively new concept for you and you don't know what to expect. You are overwhelmed with all sorts of new feelings and social pressures. They are confusing. What is love? What makes you want a romantic relationship with one person and not another? How does your heart choose a partner? Why does love end? These questions can't be easily answered._

"Hey, Sprout! What'cha reading?" I jumped in my seat and slammed my book closed at the familiar voice in my ear. Lavi sat next to me putting down his books on the table. He leaned in close to me. _"What To Do When You're In Love?" _He read the title of the book over my arm. I blushed and tried to hide my books. "Alright, now you really can't avoid this. You gotta tell me who this person is, Sprout."

"I'm not in love, Lavi," I could feel my cheeks heat up betraying what I was saying. Lavi just rolled his eyes.

"You can't lie to me. Your face is about as red as a tomato, you're reading books about love, and you have a mysterious bite mark on your neck. Just tell me, Allen. I won't get mad or anything. I'm just curious," Lavi pleaded.

"I'm not lying, Lavi! My face is red 'cause this is an embarrassing situation! The mark on my neck is just a mosquito bite, and I'm reading books about love because my English Lit professor assigned us a paper on the effects of love in literature and to make sound as simple as possible. Are you happy?" I asked hoping he would except my lies. He smiled and slung an arm around my shoulders pulling me into his chest. I could feel my heart beat faster. Not now, heart!

"Sorry, sorry... I guess I got a little carried away. I just couldn't believe that my innocent little Allen had found love, and the way you denied it made me believe it was true. I just had to know who it was that got you out of your shell. You may not realize it, but you've been a lot more open to people lately," he smiled.

"Really?" I asked. Now that I think about it, I have been more open. I don't meet someone new and expect them to hate me. I guess it's thanks to Lavi for being the first person to really accept me since Mana. "Wait... How'd you know I was here?"

"Um... well you see... I was just about to check out these books for a history assignment when I saw you sitting here, so I decided to come say hi," he nodded proudly. I sneaked a look at the books he had before he snuck them behind his back. They looked like comic books. Then I remembered that we shared our history class.

"But we didn't have a history assignment assigned to us to do," I looked at him skeptically. His face reddened a bit and he looked away playing with his headband nervously. "Lavi... Did you follow me?"

"Okay! So I was worried about you! With the weird way you were acting this morning and the fact that Lenalee said you had asked her about a relationship problem, I was worried about what type of relationship you might have been in, so I went to your English Lit class and followed you here! But then, you kinda disappeared with the people in here so I lost you and I tried to find you only to get lost myself! Then I found these really cool comic books and almost got distracted but then I saw you walking past me to go sit at one of the tables so I followed you again! And it looked like you were troubled by what you were reading so I was worried you were reading something bad from who you were dating! And then I got worried that you were dating some creep so I came over to the table and tried to find out what you were reading so I could see if I could help you if you were in some kind of trouble! But then I realized that I was just worried over nothing so now I just feel like an idiot for following you and I'm so sorry!" Lavi shouted all in one really long breath. He was panting by the time he finished and the people who were in the library were giving us weird stares.

"Lavi, it's okay. I just wanted to know if you were following me. I think it's actually kinda sweet the way you worried about me," I smiled. He perked up at that comment. "But don't think that means you can just follow me around again. Some stuff in my life I want to keep personal and keep a secret." He pouted and pointed to himself. "Yes, some things I _definitely _want to keep a secret from you." I teased. His perky mood dropped after I said that. I sighed. "But just because I'll want to keep it a secret from you then, doesn't mean it'll _always_ be a secret. Eventually, you'll know, i mean, we are roommates after all." I smiled a small soft smile at him. He perked up again and crushed me in a tight hug.

"Aw! Thanks, Sprout! That was so adorable!" he gushed. I blushed and smiled. Lenalee is right. I think I do have a crush on Lavi.

"Yeah, yeah. My name is Allen," I laughed.

"I got it. I got it. Gosh, you really don't like nicknames, do you, Sprout?" he teased. I playfully hit him in the side. He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Now come on, why don't we go get some lunch?"

I smiled and nodded. We checked out what books we had and then made our way to the restaurant we had gone to the first day we met. At first, I was a bit worried that Lavi would hit on that waitress again, but then decided to just think nothing of it if he did. Lavi and I are roommates. I don't want to ruin it. I just want Lavi to keep smiling and laughing like his normal goof-ball self. All my thoughts were lost as Lavi sat across from me and stared at me smiling of course. I couldn't fight off a small blush and the smile that crept onto my face. Our waitress came to serve us. This one was a very attractive woman with long blonde hair in a ponytail and a large chest. She wore a pants suit under her apron and wore sunglasses even though we were inside. Knowing Lavi's flirting habits now, this woman would definitely deserve a 'strike' and mindless flirting from Lavi. Lavi didn't even seem to notice her though. She took our drink orders and went away. I stared in awe at Lavi. He chuckled a bit nervously. "What is it, Sprout? Is there... something on my face?"

"Are you okay, Lavi? The waitress was totally 'strike' worthy! Why didn't you do anything? You didn't even seem to notice her," I said.

"Wait what? Our waitress is hot? I didn't even notice," he shrugged it off and leaned back in the booth seat. We sat there for about three seconds before Lavi sat up quickly, fidgeting nervously. He scrambled to pick up his menu and hold it up to hide his face. It totally didn't work since his hair stood over the edge of the menu, but I didn't say anything to him. I leaned over the table a bit to look down at him.

"Lavi... What are you doing?" I asked. He gave me a very loud, nervous 'shhhhhhhhh!' He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down close to his ear.

"Just act normal and don't say anything! And if anyone asks then just say that I'm not here," he whispered urgently. Before I could say anything though, a gorgeous woman with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes walked up to us. She was wearing a pink tank top that was decorated like a Japanese kimono and really short denim shorts. She giggled as she got closer to our booth.

"Lavi! I didn't know that you go to this college!" she shouted too loud for a restaurant. Lavi grimaced and put his menu on the table. He put on an obviously fake smile and looked at her.

"Chomesuke! Hey... What are you doing here?" Lavi asked faking enthusiasm.

"Silly, I go here! I'm a Home Ecs major here," she giggled sliding down next to Lavi without asking. Lavi cringed and slid as far over as he could which only in turn encouraged her to scoot closer to him. When she noticed me, she looked back over at Lavi. "Lavi, aren't you going to introduce me to your little friend?"

"Ah... Chomesuke, this is Allen. Allen, this is Chomesuke," Lavi sighed. Chomesuke somewhat glared at me. I didn't notice though since my mind was still trying to comprehend all of this. She smirked as she noticed my confusion.

"Hi, I'm Lavi's girlfriend," she grinned wickedly. Lavi coughed uncomfortably.

"No. You're my ex-girlfriend," he stated.

"Aw, but Lavi, I thought that since we finally get to see each other after all of this time, we could get back together," she pouted. She ran two fingers up his arm. He shivered and tried to squirm away from her touch.

"B-But we can't!"He shouted. He slid under the table and came up on my side clutching his heart. I could see that he was sweating a bit.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Well uh... I'm already in a relationship," Lavi said. What? He is? Since when is he in a relationship? Is he lying?

"Oh yeah? What's their name?" she asked.

"Why, it's Allen of course," he smirked and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

**Wooo! Another chapter down! Introducing a bit of drama here! I love it =v= anyways, there are some things that I need to give credit to. I obviously don't own D. Gray-Man, but I also used a dictionary in my house for those dictionary entries (it was a major pain XP) and I used this website . for that little article used in the book. Obviously, you don't have to go to that website, but I just feel a lot better giving credit where credit is do. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyone! I feel like it's been so long! Time is going by so slowly! Shout out time. I wanna thank you guys for always reviewing. It makes me feel a lot better about my weird writing style. Shout outs go to BrokenHeartedExorcist, j99450, Tykiforlife, midnighticelover, EvangelineRose2412, LovelessMe, xDarklightx, akitty, and the-not-so-innocent-uke for reviewing. Love you guys. And I've noticed that before starting my chapters, I always usually ramble on about random things and then go anyways... so now I'm gonna try to stop that. Here's the chapter. Enjoy.**

"Why, it's Allen of course," he smirked and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I could feel my cheeks warm up and Chomesuke was giving me a scary look, the look I've seen so many times. She wants to get rid of me. It looks like she'll try anything to do that too. Lavi leaned in close to my ear. "Sorry for pulling you into this, but please play along until she gives up. She's crazy and won't listen to reason." I shivered at his breath on my ear and nodded.

"Lavi... you're really dating... him?" she asked her disgust apparent in her voice.

"Yup! I really am! Isn't he adorable?" Lavi cooed rubbing his cheek against mine. I just sat there not knowing what to do.

"He's... something," she groaned. I could feel Lavi's cheeks tighten into a smirk. "You're not just lying to get me to go away are you, Lavi?"

"No! No... Why would you say that?" Lavi asked nervously.

"I don't believe it," she said blatantly.

"And why not? We were just on a date before you got here and interrupted us," Lavi said.

"Then prove it to me. Let me tag along on your little 'date' today. If you're really on a date then I'll believe you," she insisted.

"Fine, but won't that be a bit awkward?" Lavi asked.

"Not at all. You won't even know I'm here," she smirked and slipped into the booth behind us. "Just go on with your date. I can see and hear everything I want from here."

Lavi shuddered at what she said but seemed to relax. He sighed and his muscles became less tense. He kept his arm around my shoulders though. "Lavi..?"

"Shh... Don't speak yet... Just let me relax a while... We can worry a bit later," he whispered. We sat there in silence until the waitress brought out our food. Lavi perked up and started eating happily. I ate all of my food and watched him eat with a smile on my face. He paused when he had a piece of steak on his fork. He smirked and grabbed my chin pulling me to look at him. "Hey, open up. You should really try this." I blushed and opened my mouth as he fed me. He pulled the fork away slowly giving me a large smile. I ate the piece of steak with a very red face. My heart was beating quickly but then went back to normal as I saw Lavi glance over to Chomesuke. My smile fell. Of course, this was all just a show for Chomesuke. It hurt knowing that Lavi doesn't really want a date, but I might as well enjoy it this one time, right?

Once we finished eating, we sat there talking for a while. Chomesuke cleared her voice distracting us. Lavi glanced over and smirked. "Alright, Sprout, ready for dessert?" I nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, let's go for a little walk then. I know a great ice cream place nearby." He grabbed my hand as we left the booth. We left the restaurant with Chomesuke following closely behind us. Lavi excitedly pulled me across campus. Close to our dorm building was an ice cream cart set up in the grass in the field next to our dorm building. He pulled me over to the cart getting out his wallet. "What do you want, Sprout?"

"Um... Can I get a double scoop chocolate ice cream cone?" I asked the vendor. He nodded and handed me my ice cream cone.

"And I'll take a double scoop strawberry cone," Lavi smiled and pulled out some money. He payed for the ice cream and started eating his ice cream. We walked around the park and sat together on a bench. "Hey, Sprout, I'm trying some of your ice cream." Lavi leaned over and licked my ice cream. He smiled at me. "That's pretty good."

"Lavi, eat your own ice cream," I laughed and shoved him playfully. He laughed as I licked my cone. While we talked more, he seemed distracted. "What is it, Lavi?"

"You have some ice cream on you. Right..." he trailed off to lick my cheek near my lips. "Here." He smirked at me as my face burned up. "You're blushing." He laughed. I covered my face with my free hand.

"Shut up," I groaned.

"But you're so cute when you blush," he laughed. I just groaned and hid my face with my bangs and my hand.

"Allen... Can I talk to you?" Chomesuke asked cutting in on our laughter. I nodded and gave Lavi my cone as I walked away with Chomesuke. When we stopped, she folded her arms over her chest in frustration. "Look... I'll accept that you and Lavi are dating... but I can wait for him to move on. I have no idea what stupid fascination he has in you, but these things never last long. Soon, he'll be done with you and cast you aside, but look at the bright side. He was interested enough to start dating a freak like you anyways. That must mean something. But you're still a freak and that's never gonna change. I can't believe anyone would be interested in a hideous freak like you."

I looked down at the ground feeling like my chest was ripping apart. Just when I thought I was making progress, things go back to the way they were. A freak is what I was before, and a freak is what I still am. She's right, though. I may have realized this little crush that I have on Lavi, but what reason would Lavi have to like a freak like me? No one would like a freak like me. Chomesuke's scream brought me out of my despair. I looked up and saw strawberry ice cream all over Chomesuke. Lavi rested his arm on the top of my head and used me to support his weight.

"Aw... I'm sorry about that Chomesuke. I just had to do something though. You were bullying my little Allen. I understand you may not like the fact that I've moved on from you, but you shouldn't take it out on him. Allen is not a freak. He's a kind and generous person, and I'd rather date a 'freak' like him compared to a judgmental idiot like you," Lavi said. Chomesuke started crying.

"Why, Lavi? Weren't we happy together? What could make you go out with this freak of nature!" she shouted.

"Because Allen isn't a controlling maniac like you. I think you should run along now, Chomesuke," Lavi said sternly. Chomesuke ran, flailing her arms around to get off the ice cream. Lavi just laughed at her. I wiped away the tears I just realized had started to fall. Lavi looked down at me. "Are you okay, Allen? Don't take what she says seriously. She says anything to get what she wants."

"I'm fine, Lavi... I just wasn't expecting it is all," I sniffed. He walked around to face me and put his hands firmly on my shoulders. I looked him in the eye.

"Allen, I'm serious. Don't listen to her. You're not a freak, at least I don't think you are," he smiled.

"Thanks, Lavi," I smiled and rubbed out the last of the tears. So Lavi doesn't think I'm a freak... Do I still have a chance?

"Oh yeah, I may have wasted my ice cream on her, but I saved you your ice cream at least. Eat up, Sprout. Here's to getting rid of her," he cheered and gave me my ice cream cone back. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"You are so weird," I laughed and grabbed my cone quickly licking the edges to stop it from melting. Normally, I scarf down an ice cream cone like this, but I felt like savoring the flavor today. Lavi had gotten himself a new cone, but he seemed more interested in watching me eat. At first, I didn't think anything of it and kept licking my cone, but after a while, his cheeks grew pink and I started to worry. I felt my cheeks warm up and I looked away from him. "What is it? Is there some on my face again?" He didn't answer me. It looked like he was in some sort of trance. "Lavi?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry! I guess I uh... spaced out there," he mumbled and looked away blushing furiously.

"Lavi," I called. He turned to face me. "Your cone is melting onto your hand." I laughed as he spazzed out. He quickly licked his hand and shivered. I laughed as he groaned.

"That is not funny. When ice cream gets on my hand it gives me the creeps. It's like something is crawling on you," he shuddered. I just laughed more. "You're mean. You know that, Sprout?"

"My name is Allen," I groaned.

"Well you didn't mind me calling you Sprout on our 'date,'" he smirked. I froze and blush.

"Well... I can't catch you calling me that all the time, can I?" I pointed out.

"Oh! You're face is red! Admit it! You love my awesome nickname," he grinned triumphantly. I rolled my eyes and was about to counter him when his cell phone rang. He gave me an apologetic look and took out his cell phone. "Yeah? Oh, hey, Lena! Yeah, I'm with Allen... You want us to what?... But that's!... But, Lena... Ugh! Alright! Fine! You win!... Yeah, we'll be there soon... Yeah, you're welcome. Later, Lena." He sighed as he shoved his cell phone back into his pocket. "Come on, Allen. Lenalee wants us to meet her somewhere." He finished the rest of his cone quickly and grabbed my hand, pulling me away.

Lavi pulled me across campus to the cafe I had met Lenalee at earlier today, but it was set up differently. The tables were scattered around and each table had a number card on them ranging from numbers one through twenty. To one side of the cafe was a large group of girls, Lenalee among them, and on the other side was a group of guys, Kanda, Daisya, and Maria among them. Lavi pulled me over to where the other guys were. Kanda groaned when he saw us. "So she pulled you two into this too? Does she not know when to stop?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah, I know. She interrupted me and Allen on our 'date,'" Lavi sighed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You and the little guy are dating now?" Daisya asked obviously amused.

"It wasn't a real date, stupid. It was just to get rid of Chomesuke. I really don't wanna do speed dating after dealing with her," Lavi groaned.

"Um... Lavi..." I tugged on his sleeve. When he looked down at me, I blushed and looked at the floor. I could feel everyone's gaze on me. "Um... What's 'speed dating'?" I could feel the gazes intensify as their mouths flew open. Lavi laughed. "What is it?" I asked my cheeks hurting from the embarrassment.

"Man, you are too cute. Maybe a bit too innocent, but I like that about you," he grinned as the others joined his laughter. "Alright, so speed dating is when you get a group of guys and a group of girls together. The guys all sit at the tables while the girls rotate around the tables greeting each guy, but they only get a few minutes to get to know each other before deciding if they wanna go on a date or not, hence the speed part. First impressions are crucial in speed dating if you're actually looking to date someone."

"Oh..." I said before looking over at the group of girls. That's a lot of girls... Will any of them even talk to me with my appearance? I know Lavi said not to worry about it, but what Chomesuke said about me is starting to bug me a bit. Besides, with Lavi here with me, how can I even think about dating one of those girls? A bell dinged bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Ah, I think we're about to start. Come on, let's get our seats, Sprout," Lavi smiled and pushed me towards the tables. He sat me down at table 11 and he sat at table 3. He waved at me from across the room and I waved back. We were far away. The girls all sat at a table. Lenalee came and sat with me first.

"Hey, Allen. Sorry for bringing you into this. We just needed two more people though, and you and Lavi were the only ones I could think of to step in on such short notice like that. I hope this isn't too awkward for you," she apologized.

"No, it's fine, though I really don't know what to do at these things," I admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, right, I forgot that you haven't been in any sort of relationship before or done something like this before. Well... Just be yourself and introduce yourself to everyone when they get here. You should be fine. In fact, I think you'll be quite popular," she said tapping her finger on her chin in concentration.

"Me? Popular? Oh no, I don't think so," I blushed and rubbed the back of my head looking down at the ground. Lenalee squealed.

"Oh yeah. You'll definitely be popular," she squealed. I looked at her in shock. Why would she say that I would be popular? Won't my hair and scar scare everyone away? The bell rang. "Oh, well it looks like time is up. I'll talk to when this is over, Allen. Later." She smiled and stood up walking over to the next table. I took a deep breath before the next girl sat at my table. I had to admit, she was very pretty. I don't know what Lenalee was thinking. I'll never be popular. I decided to just be myself though, so I gave a polite smile and introduced myself. A blush colored her cheeks and she introduced herself enthusiastically. I was a bit confused at first, but it seemed like all of the girls reacted that way to me. Around the 15th girl, Lou Fa sat at my table with a red face.

"Oh, hello, Miss Lou Fa. I didn't know you were here today. Sorry if this situation is a bit awkward to you," I smiled.

"N-No! Not at all, Allen!" she denied quickly.

"That's good," I said. The look in her eyes didn't go unnoticed to me. Her eyes kept looking at me then flitting towards something else. They were filled with something, the emotion I have yet to figure out what it is. All of the other girls had it too. They all had this unknown emotion in them. Have I lost my touch in reading people? Should I just give it up?

"Hey, Allen... I wanted to ask you if... you and I could... um... you know... if we could," the ringing of the bell cut Lou fa off. She looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry that we're out of time, Miss Lou Fa. Maybe we can talk tomorrow in class?" I asked. She smiled and nodded before going onto the next table. After a while, the girls had finished their rotations. We all lined up again in front of the girls. The girls huddled up before turning to face us again. I gave Lavi a questioning look asking what was going on.

"Just wait, Sprout. You'll see," he whispered. The girls called over me, Lavi, and Kanda to them.

"I told you that you'd be popular, Allen," Lenalee giggled.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Well, we do things a little bit differently. Once we're done with the speed dating, we call out the guys we liked and then invite them out somewhere else to get to know them better. Everyone here wanted to see you or Lavi. Kanda is only coming along because I wanted him to," she explained.

"Oh... so where are we going?" I asked.

"Our dorm's lounge room. We'll have plenty of drinks too, but you are not allowed to have anything to drink but water and soda," Lenalee poked Lavi's chest. Lavi rubbed his chest.

"Ow... That hurt... What was that for, Lena?" he whined.

"That was for last night! Poor Allen had to bring you back himself! You should know better by now not to drink too much!" she scolded.

"Fine fine. I understand. Well let's go, Sprout. We've got girls waiting for us," Lavi smiled and slung an arm around my shoulder pulling me out the door following the girls. I sighed and followed him. Lavi seems really excited for this. Well why wouldn't he? He's got about 20 girls here about to fight for his attention. I can hear him humming a happy tune. I looked back over at Lenalee and she smiled at me. Eventually, we made it to one of the girls' dorm buildings. Their lounge was set up like an internet cafe with tables everywhere and couches and chairs set up around a group of different t.v.'s. We all took our seats in the couches and chairs with Lavi and me on one couch surrounded by girls and Kanda and Lenalee sitting in chairs near us. What followed next was chaos.

The girls talked animatedly trying to get me and Lavi's attention. Lavi seemed more open than usual and chatted right back while I shyly talked back with the girls. I felt overwhelmed with all of the voices talking at once. Never before had I had so many people wanting to talk to me. Eventually, even Lavi started talking with me trying to get my attention. My head swam with all of the voices and I stood up and walked outside for some air. I heard Lenalee follow me out. "Are you okay, Allen? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine just... not used to this much attention," I sighed.

"Oh, well don't worry. It's okay. When Lavi, Kanda, and I started doing this in high school, neither of us were used to it either. Kanda still doesn't like the attention, but that's just the way Kanda is. Lavi acted like he liked the attention, but then he would always complain about it later. This is the first time though that I've seen him actually enjoy himself. Maybe he found someone he's interested in," she trailed off. I looked down at the ground.

"Ah... I guess I'm just no good at this stuff then," I said.

"Hey, don't doubt yourself. You are still kinda young," she said trying to cheer me up.

"I'm not too young... just not used to it," I repeated blushing a bit.

"So are you implying that you have a crush on someone?" she asked.

"I'm not sure... I'm still a bit new to all of this..." I blushed.

"So who is it? Who's this person you have a crush on? I wanna hear," she asked.

"Well... um... I'm around... this person a lot actually... and they're very energetic, maybe sometimes too energetic... They play around a lot, but it makes me forget all my problems and open up to people more. In fact, I used to fear and almost hate people, but this person made me change my mind. Even when I'm feeling really down about something, they always find a way to cheer me up, and lately, I keep thinking about them and they're smile. In fact, all I ever think about lately is this person," I explained with a smile on my face. She had a smile on her face too.

"Sounds like you really like this person," a familiar voice said. I froze as an arm wound around my shoulder.

"L-Lavi... I thought you were inside!... You heard all of that?" I asked my cheeks burning up.

"Oh yeah, but tell me, Sprout, why go through all that trouble to tell me that you don't like someone to then go and confess it to Lenalee? Did you really not want me to know that badly?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"Well... I just knew that... you were gonna tease me about it, so I didn't want you to know," I lied.

"Well, what if I promise you that I won't tease you? Will you tell me their name then because just knowing their personality maybe fine for Lenalee, but the curiosity is just killing me!" he whined.

"No! I can't do that... Besides... you don't know this person," I said quickly.

"Try me," Lavi dared.

"No thanks. Shouldn't we be heading back inside now? I'm going in," I stuttered and all but ran inside to the girls waiting for us. In order to get away from Lavi, I sat at a table with Lou Fa. We sat there talking for a long time. While we were talking, I looked over at Lavi occasionally. Every time I looked over, he was looking over at us with a weird look on his face that didn't belong there. It was a slew of all sorts of emotions, but sadness registered the most with me. What does Lavi have to be sad about? Could it be Lou Fa that he's interested in?

"Allen, um... going back to what I was about to say earlier, I was going to ask you if you wanted to-"

"Okay, Sprout! I think it's time for us to go back to our room," Lavi cut in smiling throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"Wait, Lavi, Lou Fa was about to say something. What is it, Miss Lou Fa?" I asked looking back at her. Her face was red and her glasses were fogged up. She quickly shook her head and stumbled out of her chair. "Are you alright, Miss Lou Fa?" I broke away from Lavi to help her up, but she suddenly sprang up and shook her head. She ran away from me up the stairs to the dorm rooms. I looked back at Lavi. "I think you scared her off."

"What? Me? I could never scare a girl off with this handsome face," he laughed.

"Even as a joke, that was awful," I laughed. He ruffled my hair.

"Yeah, yeah, Sprout. Let's head back to the room," he smiled leaving his hand on my head.

"You know what? I'm not even gonna try and correct you anymore," I sighed.

"Awesome! My nicknaming awesomeness prevails!" he shouted bringing another laugh from me. He smiled and pulled my head into his chest as we started walking. I smiled as we walked enjoying the contact with Lavi I had. He has been pulling me into hugs and his touch while ruffling my hair has lingered a bit longer than before. I'm not sure why this change has happened, but I'm sure glad it has. While we were walking back to the dorm, I couldn't shake this creepy feeling I had. It felt like we were being watched, being followed. It made me shiver as we opened the door to our room. "You alright, Sprout?"

"Yeah... I just have a bad feeling," I said.

"Well try to take you mind off it. It's just a feeling right?" he asked walking over to his bed. He plopped down on his bed and pulled out his laptop turning it on.

"Yeah... Maybe it's nothing," I laid down on my bed and hugged a pillow tightly to my chest. At least I hope it's nothing...

**And... that's the end of that chapter! I hope you guys liked it. I got big plans for the next upcoming chapters :3 Unfortunately though... I have to work tomorrow and swim team starts right on Monday or Tuesday... not sure which... but I'll still try to update when I can. Please review! Later**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back! Ready for this new chapter? I know I am :3 Shout out time! Shout outs go to Breathless02, xDarklightx, EvangelineRose2412, Tykiforlife, Honeymonkey101, EdwardElricAllenWalker, Ace Jeremy, BrokenHeartedExorcist, midnighticelover, MidnightTune36, and Kaida Amaya. Thanks for your reviews guys! I've hit 60 reviews! :D Here's the chapter! Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>It's been a week now since that speed dating incident, and things have wound down. Lavi finally stopped pressuring me to tell him who I liked though I'm not entirely sure he's forgotten it, but I hope he would forget. Whenever he questions me about it, I feel like I'll slip up and tell him, but then I never do luckily. If he kept questioning me though, I'm sure he would have found out. Even just thinking about now in class makes me get nervous. How do people put up with having these feelings all the time? "Now, class, I want you to do a group project on a business chain on campus, doesn't matter what it is. This is going to be a group project and presented in front of everyone. Choose your partners wisely. Class dismissed," my teacher announced. I looked around the room and saw that people were forming groups as they left the room. Was I not going to have a group?<p>

"Mr. Walker?" a voice called behind me. I turned around to see a man with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and two birthmarks lined on top of each other on his forehead. He smiled at me. "My name is Howard Link, but you can just call me Link if you want. If you're not already in a group, my friends and I are looking for another person to join us. Would you like to join?"

"Yeah, I'd love to, thanks. And you can just call me Allen by the way," I smiled.

"Thank you, Allen. The others here with me are Arystar Krory III," he paused to motion to a man with black and white bangs who looked very much like a vampire. "And Suman Dark." Another man with black hair slicked back stood beside Krory. They both smiled at me and I smiled back politely.

"It's nice to meet you, Allen. You can call me Krory if you'd like," the vampire-like man shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you. And you're Suman?" I asked shaking the other man's hand.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, Allen," he smiled.

"The three of us were going to talk on video chat about our project later since we can't really stay here to talk. Is that alright with you, Allen?" Krory asked.

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll just have to ask my roommate to keep quiet. What time should we do this?" I asked.

"Around 5 should be fine. That gives us about an hour to get settled down. Is that okay with everyone?" Suman checked.

"Yeah... but I don't have a video camera," Link said.

"You can come over to my room and share mine, Link," I offered.

"Are you sure? You wouldn't mind doing that?" he asked.

"Nope, not at all. My roommate shouldn't mind either... In fact he likes to make new friends, so everything should be fine," I said.

"Oh, thank you, Allen," Link smiled.

"Alright, well, I guess we will see each other in about an hour. I have to go home to check on a few things, so I'll talk to you later," Suman said before leaving quickly.

"I should be leaving too. I take care of my plants at home. See you both in an hour," Krory smiled and left behind Suman. I smiled at Link and grabbed my backpack.

"Well, let's get going. We might as well head to my dorm room unless you have something you need to do," I said starting to leave.

"No, no. I have nothing I need to do. Where on campus do you stay?" he asked.

"I stay in room 334 in Whitmoore Hall on the east side of campus," I said. He nodded and followed me across campus. During our walk, I noticed that Link doesn't really talk much. He just stares off into space and follows me closely like a gosling to a mother goose. I chuckled at the thought and brought him inside my dorm room. I looked around for Lavi and found him lounging on his bed on his laptop. When he heard the door open he looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey, Sprout," he greeted. His eye fell on Link and narrowed. "Who's your friend there?"

"Lavi, this is Link. Link, this is Lavi, my roommate," I introduced walking in more and setting my backpack on my bed. Link waved at Lavi then stepped inside closing the door behind him. He walked around nervously. "Link, you can set your bag down and make yourself at home. We still have a while before it's 5." He nodded and set his bag by the door and sat in my desk chair.

"So how do you know each other?" Lavi asked going back to typing on his keyboard loudly.

"We're in the same class. We have a group project to do, so he's here to make talking to everyone easier," I explained. Lavi looked at me skeptically.

"Um... Allen... do you mid if I use the bathroom?" Link asked nervously.

"No, it's right through that door there," I smiled and pointed at the bathroom. He nodded and smiled before walking off to the bathroom. He seemed nervous about something. I glanced over at Lavi. He wasn't happy.

"Alright, Allen, so who is he really? After what you said last week about a 'project,' I don't think you're telling me the truth," Lavi said typing quickly.

"It's the truth this time. I promise. He's just here to work on a business management project. Why would it even matter if I'm telling the truth or not?" I asked.

"It wouldn't," he said quickly. Then he stopped typing. "But since you're my best friend, I was hoping that you wouldn't lie to me." He gave me a puppy dog look. I sighed. Even when I'm telling the truth, he can manage to guilt trip me.

"Lavi, I'm telling the truth though. He doesn't have a video camera, so we're gonna share mine when our group meets online at 5. If you don't believe me, you can wait till 5 and see the whole group," I said.

"Fine..." he mumbled before going back to typing. Is he angry? Why doesn't he believe me? Sure I may have lied to him last week, but is it really getting to him? Link came out the bathroom. He sat next to me on my bed.

"Since we have a while before 5 should we brainstorm some story ideas?" I asked.

"Sure. Let me pull out a notepad and pencil," he said reaching into his backpack.

* * *

><p>At 5 o'clock, I turned on my laptop and camera. Soon after that I was invited to chat room. Two windows popped up on my computer one showing Krory and the other showing Suman. Lavi looked over a bit curiously. "Hey guys, are you ready to start?" I asked. Lavi walked up behind me and Link and looked on the screen.<p>

"Oh, hey, Suman! Hey, Krory," Lavi smiled and waved. They both waved back.

"Lavi, I didn't know that you were Allen's roommate," Krory said.

"Yeah, so how's Lenalee doing? I heard she's going here too," Suman said.

"She's doing great. Kanda is too," Lavi said.

"Whoa! Kanda goes here too? I didn't know that," Suman trailed off.

"Project?" Link cut in. Suman and Krory both looked sorry for getting off topic.

"Yeah, sorry, Lavi, but we need to work on this. You can talk later," I said.

"Alright, alright, you won't even know I'm here and sorry, Sprout. Looks like you weren't lying to me," Lavi smiled and ruffled my hair. I blushed slightly and pushed away his hand.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, but you better believe me next time. I wouldn't lie to you," I smiled as he went back over to his bed to type.

* * *

><p>Once we had a topic for our project and had everything planned out, Suman and Krory went to bed while Link said his good-byes and left. I turned off my computer and sighed lying back on my bed. I glanced over at Lavi. He was still typing for his paper due tomorrow. He must have noticed me because he smiled. "Bored now, Sprout?" I nodded. "Maybe we should join a club together or something then. At least, I'm looking for a club to join now."<p>

"What? I thought you were working on a paper?" I asked going over to sit next to him.

"Please. I finished that a long time ago. I've been looking at all the clubs here for a while now," he smiled and showed me his computer screen. Different club names were listed and he was scrolling down the list. He was at the end of the very few 'Q' clubs and was starting the 'R's now. I read the name of one club and stopped Lavi.

"What's this club?" I asked pointed at the screen. The club was the 'R334 Club' and it had the 'NEW' symbol by it. "It says it's a new club. Click on the description." He clicked on the name of the club and the description below it was '_No description available.' _"That's interesting."

"Yeah... but if it doesn't have a description, then I bet it's one of those clubs that only losers join. Lets keep looking," he said and clicked the 'back' button. My chilling feeling from last week returned and I shivered. Lavi put an arm around me. "Are you cold? I can turn up the heat or something if you want me to."

"N-No... I-I'm fine thanks," I stuttered.

"If you say so, man it's late. We have history with that creepy teacher again tomorrow. I swear, he gets even more creepy every time I see him," he growled.

"I'm telling you, he's a nice person," I insisted.

"No he's not. Whatever, I'm going to bed. You should get some rest too, Sprout," he sighed and turned off his lap top. I nodded and started changing into my pajamas. When I had my shirt partially lifted above my head, I heard a camera click. I froze and put my shirt down turning around. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Oh, I thought I just heard something..." I said still looking around.

"Like something dropped or something?" he asked.

"No... like the click of a camera... Didn't you hear it?" I asked.

"Nope, but I wouldn't do nothing just 'cause I didn't hear anything. To make you feel better why don't we do this?" he walked over to the curtains and pulled them shut. "Better?" I nodded. "Good, now let's get some sleep for class tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>-sigh- I don't like this chapter but it's sorta like a filler. The best stuff is coming up next chapter, I promise. You'll see. I guess I just am letting my writing suffer 'cuz of all of the stuff I've had to put up with lately, but I won't let the next chapter suck like this one. I promise, so see you next time! And also I'm sorry that you had to wait this long to read a bad chapter like this. I'm not happy with it D:<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm back and ready for another chapter. Lemme just start off by saying that I love all of the reviews I got for the last chapter. They're very... Interesting ;D anyways, shout out time! Shout outs go to xDarklightx, Kaida Amaya, Breathless02, EvangelineRose2412, BrokenHeartedExorcist, LovelessMe, EdwardElricAllenWalker, and XxlovelessYaoixX. Swim team in the summer is very demanding, but I'll try and update at least once a week for you guys. Here's the chapter. Read, get surprised, enjoy, and review :D **

**IMPORTANT FOR BELOW! You'll know it when you see it but here it is. The bold italicized lines are Lavi while the regular italicized lines are Allen. REMEMBER THAT! **

* * *

><p>I woke up tired and sat up sleepily. Lavi was up and frantically searching the room. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "Morning, Sprout," he said not stopping his search. I stood and went over to him.<p>

"What're ya looking for?" I mumbled tiredly, some of my British accent highlighting my voice. He looked at me curiously. "Did I say something funny?"

"You have a British accent?" he asked.

"Yeah... I'm from England remember?" I said yawning again.

"Why haven't I heard it 'till now?" he asked.

"Ever since I started living with Cross I stopped it 'cause he said it irritated him," I explained. He nodded and went back to searching. "So what are you looking for?"

"My favorite headband. It's missing. I can't find it," he said leaving the spot he was just looking at.

"You can't find it? Don't you always put it on top of your dresser?" I asked.

"It wasn't there. I'm starting to think I left it somewhere, but I don't remember if I took it off yesterday or not, though I'm pretty sure I didn't," he said going into the bathroom to look.

"You weren't wearing it when Link and I got here yesterday," I said.

"That's it!" Lavi shouted hanging out the bathroom doorway. "That Link person must have taken it!"

"Okay, even if that was meant as a joke, that was mean. Link wouldn't steal anything, let alone your headband," I snorted. I had to hold back my laugh as I imagined Link actually wearing Lavi's headband.

"Well, what else could have happened to it?" he asked.

"I don't know. Quit complaining though. It's only a headband. You can go without one today," I said starting to change.

"But my hair looks awful today! I use my headband to hide that fact! What am I supposed to do now?" he asked overreacting.

"But you look fine, besides, I think you look better without your headband on," I said without thinking.

"Oh really?" he asked teasingly though I could see his ego inflating.

"Yes, now get ready for class," I smiled despite his ridiculousness and continued changing. I only stopped when I couldn't find my red ribbon that I tie around the collar of my shirt. Lavi noticed me hesitating. "Where's my ribbon?" I started searching everywhere.

"Your ribbon? The red one you always wear? I haven't seen it. Where do you usually put it?" he asked.

"I usually put it with my gloves, but it's not there," I said starting to rip through my clothes.

"Just look for it later. We have to get to class," he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"But I can't! It completes the look! It'll feel weird not wearing it!" I continued searching.

"You tell me to forget about my headband, but then you have to find your ribbon?" he asked noting my hypocritical actions.

"Yes," I said bluntly.

"We're going to be late for class," he reminded. He sighed once he saw that I wasn't gonna stop looking. He started to walk away but then stopped at his dresser. Then, I heard scissors and the cut of fabric. I looked up to see him cutting one of his red shirts.

"What are you doing?" I shouted.

"Shh," he said before going back to cutting. I sat there watching him. When he finished, he threw the shirt and scissors on his bed and walked over to me. He pulled me up to a stand then got close with his hands around my neck. I blushed at how close he was to me. "Hold on... I'm almost done." I nodded slowly and eventually he pulled back motioning to my neck. "There ya go!" Around my neck was a part of Lavi's shirt sleeve tied around my neck like a make-shift ribbon. "Since you wouldn't leave without one, I figured a home-made one like that would be good enough. So can we go now?"

"Yeah... Thanks, Lavi," I smile and grabbed my backpack.

"Don't mention it, Sprout," he smiled and ruffled my hair. He grabbed his backpack and we left together for Tyki's history class. When we entered the room, Tyki called me over to him. "Don't stay too long. I'll save you a seat." Lavi left after sending Tyki another heated glare. I went over to Tyki.

"Yes, Mr. Mikk?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask you to do me a favor," he started.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Could you help me out with grading some papers today? There's gonna be a lot of quizzes to grade," he sighed.

"Sure, but we haven't taken a quiz yet this semester," I said.

"Oh, well there's going to be a pop quiz today. I hope you've been keeping up with your reading, boy," he smiled.

"Ah.. Okay then. Do you want me to come after my last class?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay, that'll be around 12:30ish. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. I only have two classes today and it ends at noon. You can come over then or after you get something to eat although I wouldn't mind taking you to eat somewhere," he said somewhat smugly.

"I don't want you wasting money on me. I'll eat and then come here. Well... If that's all you wanted then," I trailed off starting to walk back to my seat.

"Wait. Make sure you tell your roommate okay? I don't want him thinking I kidnapped you or something," he added quickly.

"Okay, I will," I smiled and went over to Lavi who had once again chosen the farthest back seat. I set my bags down and sat down next to Lavi with a sigh.

"So what did he want?" Lavi asked.

"He wants me to come back here later to help him grade quizzes... By the way, we have a pop quiz today," I said.

"I could care less about the quiz. What did you say? Are you going?" he demanded his eyes narrowing at Tyki.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"You still don't get it do you? Fine, do whatever you want. If you get in trouble I won't help you though," he said pulling out a pencil as we were handed our quizzes. We were completely silent as we started the quiz, but after about 10 minutes, Lavi was finished and started fidgeting out of boredom. Once I finished with my quiz, Lavi took out a blank piece of paper and started writing. When he finished writing, he gave me the paper. _Hey, Sprout _was written on the first line. I sighed. _It's Allen! D: _I wrote then gave him the paper again. He smiled and our note writing began.

**_I'm Allen._**

_What do you want me to do? We can't talk during a quiz._

**_That's why we're writing notes._**

_Really? I had no idea._

**_Alright, Mr. Sarcastic, easy there. I'm still bored though._**

_Then why don't we play a game or something? I mean we could play Hangman or Tic-Tac-Toe?_

**_Come on, Sprout. We're not in high school anymore. We should play truth or dare! Although, since we're in class we can't really do dares, so it's more like truth._**

_Isn't that just called 20 Questions?_

_**Who cares. You wanna play or not?**_

_And I'm the one still in high school? Fine, let's play._

**_Yay! I'll ask the first question. So... can you finally tell me if you're dating someone or not?_**

_I'm telling the truth when I say I'm not dating. Why do you wanna know so badly?_

**_Because I'm curious like that. Have you never had any alcohol or anything?_**

_No, I've had vodka before and even smoked before._

**_Whoa, really? Why?_**

_Hey, one question at a time. Do have control over/ remember anything you do when you're drunk?_

**_I do if I'm sober enough. Did I do something bad after that party? _**I blushed slightly at the memories but took a deep breath to calm myself down.

_No! No! You were just... kinda stupid. So... how many relationships have you been in?_

**_Heh heh. Now look who's curious ;) I've been in 3 relationships. Got any hobbies, Sprout?_**

_Yeah. _

**_Aren't you gonna tell me them?_**

_You never asked me to :P So why like history?_

**_Well, with how many different ways stories are told, history is never really definite, so I try to learn as much about the past as possible. Now tell me your hobbies :P_**

_Well, I like to play cards though mostly poker and I play the piano too. What are your hobbies?_

**_Well, I like big crowds so really doing anything with people like parties and stuff, reading, and I also play some volleyball. Next Question! Are you gay? _**I blushed furiously and refused to look at Lavi.

_I don't know... I've never really payed attention to that kind of_

The paper slid out from under and I looked up to see Tyki reading the paper. A smirk-ish smile played on his lips. "Passing notes? Still in high school, are we?" Tyki smirked at me before ripping the paper up. He walked back down to his desk and threw away the shreds. "Remember, no talking until everyone is finished."

"That jerk," Lavi growled but then remained silent. After a few more minutes, everyone had finished, but Lavi stayed silent. Once class was over, Tyki called for everyone's attention.

"Those of you who are in the R334C don't forget that we're going to meet later this afternoon. Your club leader instructed me to tell you all that. I'll see you later," Tyki dismissed. Lavi left after a short good-bye, and I went over to Tyki.

"Tyki, you're the teacher sponsor for that club? What does that club do?" I asked.

"I'm not so sure myself. The leader of the club practically begged me to sponsor them just so they could meet. I felt sorry for the poor girl, so I accepted, but I wasn't told any details. Why? Were you thinking about joining?" he asked.

"Not really... Lavi and I just weren't sure what that club was since it had no description on the website last night," I said.

"Well, sorry I'm not much use, boy. Go on to class now. I'll talk to you later," Tyki smiled and ruffled my hair. I shyly backed away from his touch and said a quick good-bye before almost running away. That touch just now didn't seem like normal. It freaked me out.

I was so disoriented, that I almost didn't notice the flier that Lou Fa had in our class. I craned my neck out to get a better look at that. "Miss Lou Fa, is that-" She scrambled to quickly hide the flier with a red face.

"Ha ha ha... It's nothing, Allen. Just an ad I got earlier today. I meant to throw it away," she laughed nervously.

"Alright then. Say, Miss Lou Fa, have you ever been nervous from someone's touch?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder. She jolted in her chair and blushed more. She shook her head quickly. I removed my hand. "Are you okay, Miss Lou Fa? Your face is very red." Just then she scrambled out the room as the teacher dismissed class. Rikei and Shifu sighed before calmly leaving to follow her. I shrugged and slowly started wandering towards Tyki's class. A familiar high pitched voice stopped me.

"Hey, freak!" she called. I turned around to face Chomesuke walking towards me, looking as unhappy as the last time I saw her. I cringed as she got closer to me. "So where's Lavi?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I just left a class of mine," I said.

"Take me to him. We need to talk," she ordered.

"I don't know if that's such a good ide-"

"I'm not gonna steal him from you or anything, freak. I just have some information to pass onto him. It's important," she said quickly. I could feel my eye twitch in irritation but I forced a smile on my face.

"Sure... Hold on a second," I forced out pulling out my cell phone. I texted Lavi and told him to meet me outside our dorm building. I started leading Chomesuke to Lavi and hated every second of it. I could feel her glares on my back making me uncomfortable. Eventually we made it to the dorm buildings and Lavi looked upset to see Chomesuke with me.

"Chomesuke? What are you doing-"

"We need to talk. In private. Now," she said walking by him. She stopped when she noticed he wasn't following her. "What is it?"

"I'm not going. I have nothing to say to you," Lavi said stubbornly.

"But I have something to say to you!" she shouted.

"Lavi, just go. I'll be back later after I help Tyki with the papers," I said starting to walk away. I stopped when Lavi grabbed my wrist. I looked back at him and he looked at the ground. "What is it?"

"Ah... Nothing... Sorry," he said before letting me go. I stared at him as he turned to face Chomesuke. "Go on ahead. I'll see you later." He smiled back at me before continuing to follow Chomesuke. I went onto Tyki's class looking back as I walked. Chomesuke looked angry while Lavi looked troubled. I wonder what they're talking about. Once I reached Tyki's room, I forgot all about that as I noticed that I was alone with Tyki. He looked up from the papers currently o his desk and smiled.

"Ah, it's about time you got here, boy. I was starting to worry that you'd bail on me. Come here. Have a seat," he pulled a chair beside him. I took a seat next to him shyly.

"Wh-What is it that you want me to do?" I asked nervously.

"I want your help marking papers. I have an answer key here for you to use. Why not start with these?" he pushed a stack of papers towards me. I started with the first quiz and matched up answers, marking the wrong ones. We had worked in silence for a while until a knock at Tyki's door distracted us. Tyki looked up at the door in confusion then recognition hit him. "Ah, right, the club meeting is today. Do you mind going into my office there to grade the rest of them while I sit in on this club?" I shook my head. "Great. This way then." He grabbed the papers and led me to a small room on the other side of the room we were in currently and turned on the light. The room was small and just had a standard desk and chair with a laptop on the desk. "Work in here for a while. I don't think this should last too long. I nodded and he left me alone in the room closing the door behind him. As people started coming in the other room, I heard that they were all female except for Tyki. After a while, all the voices stopped and one spoke up.

"Welcome to the Room 334 Club meeting. I would like to thank all of you for coming and to introduce myself. I'm Janine and I am the president slash founder of this club. I first met the wonderful duo last week. I'll let all of you introduce yourselves to each other later after the meeting. Let's get onto business now though. First order of business. The young, cursed gentleman," she paused as the room filled with hyper squeals. I heard many things about handsome, cute, and adorable. I sighed and rolled my eyes. It's another one of those fan girl clubs. "In this slideshow, I have many pictures of him and last night, I had a trusted member of our club go in undercover, but I'll go more into detail of that later." There were more squeals as I'm guessing more pictures were shown. "Next is the prince of pirates." Louder squeals were heard and more talk of hot and sexy filled the room. The squeals continues as more pictures were shown. everyone quieted as a new voice spoke up.

"Um... I've seen the two together on campus, and I have some bad news. I heard the other day that they were in a relationship," the new girl said. Groans were heard as I'm guessing their hopes of dating these two people were crushed.

"That brings me to the next part of the meeting. We need to get them single again, but how?" the first girl, Janine trailed off deep in thought.

"How can we be sure this information is reliable?" a new voice asked.

"That is true. Maybe we should invite the two of them out somewhere. If they truly are in a relationship, then they'll refuse us, but if they accept then it's every girl for themselves. The young, cursed gentleman and the prince of pirates will be ours!" Janine shouted enthusiastically. The girls in the room cheered. The cheering stopped suddenly.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to cut this meeting short, but I have a student waiting for me in my office. You can meet again tomorrow or some other time, but for now, I'd like for you to leave s I can work with them," Tyki said causing the girls to groan and whine. Eventually, the room was silent again and Tyki came back to the office. "Soory about the wait. I shooed them away. Now how far have you gotten?" I just stared at him blankly until I realized what he was talking about. I looked down at the papers in my hand and blushed as I realized I hadn't started since I was listening to the girls. "Gosh, boy, you really are hopeless. Well... Let's get started."

* * *

><p><strong>And end of the chapter :3 Like that? There's some plot developing :D So if you have any questions for me or just wanna say how much you liked hated this chapter, REVIEW! Thank you :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back I am with another chapter! :3 Miss me? -shot- Anyways, if anyone has noticed, there are two very important characters missing in this fic. It's all part of my plan though :3 They come in this chapter! Awkwardness will ensue! Shout out time! Shout outs go to Tykiforlife, Breathless02, Chibi Moko-chan, EdwardElricAllenWalker, EvangelineRose2412, Kaida Amaya, kh07gl, Ace Jeremy, Cyanide Sunset, midnighticelover, BrokenHeartedExorcist, LovelessMe, dawnstaryua, Code Geass Viceroy Destiny, Allen 'Dango Sticks' Walker, Mikki Phantomhive, My secret love, and the-not-so-innocent-uke. Thanks for reviewing guys. It brings me great joy. Now enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>It was late when Tyki finally let me leave his room. That man needs more than help. He needs to stop being so lazy. I had graded most of those quizzes while he just sat there staring at me and talking to me. I didn't mind the conversation at all, but he could've done more than grade just a few papers. It's late and dark and I'm tired. I unlocked the door and as soon as I did, I was pulled into the room with the door closed quickly (and quite loudly) clicking as it was locked back. "Why are you back so late?" Lavi demanded.<p>

"There was a lot of papers to grade... Why are you so jumpy?" I asked as Lavi went around the room tugging the already closed window curtains closed.

"It's about what Chomesuke told me. She said she saw my headband and your ribbon on the school auction site," he said starting to pace around the room.

"What! That would mean that someone definitely stole them," I said.

"Yeah... The worst part is that they sold pretty high. I checked online and they went for a couple hundred dollars," he grimaced and my mouth dropped open in shock. I shuddered.

"Lavi... you don't... think we're being stalked do you?" I asked.

"Looks like it, Sprout," Lavi sighed. He ran a hand through his hair flipping it out of his face. "I don't know who it would be though... This is a pretty big campus too."

"We'll just have to be careful then, won't we?" I gave a small comforting smile.

"Yeah, guess so," Lavi flopped down on his bed. I sat my own and stared at the ground. So I guess what I heard last night was a camera. I just don't get it though... I understand why people would stalk Lavi, I mean, he's handsome, outgoing, friendly, he's just perfect. I'm ugly, cursed, and I wouldn't really say that I have much good qualities. I mean, I can't even get Lavi to like me. My eyes then fell to the makeshift ribbon around my neck. I held onto it with a smile. This homemade ribbon is something of Lavi's. I guess I can't that bad if Lavi was willing to cut up his shirt for me. "What'cha thinking about, Sprout?" I looked over to see Lavi sitting up and watching me.

"Oh... Nothing really just... Why did you cut up your shirt for me?" I asked. He shrugged.

"No real reason really just... I guess I agreed with you. You really look weird without one on. I would miss it if you didn't wear one," he said. I nodded and stared back at it. "Is it bothering you to not have the real one?"

"No, in fact, I think I like this one better," I smiled at him.

"Careful, Sprout, do that to anyone else and they might think you're trying to seduce them," he teased. I blushed.

"Why would you say something like that?" I asked looking away to hide my red face. He laughed.

"'Cause You're adorable when you smile, a real smile and not those fake ones you give me sometimes," he said. I looked at him shocked. "What? You thought I never noticed the difference?" I shook my head. He sighed and sat next to me. "When you give a fake smile, it always reaches here," he stopped to put a hand to my lips. "But it never reaches here." He moved his hand to my eyes as I closed them his thumb gently rubbing against my skin. "But when you really smile," his voice was really low and sent shivers down my spin, "It's adorable. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He pulled back his hand and I looked up at him with a deep red face.

"You really think so?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I smirked. "Now look who's trying to seduce whom." His face turned red and he started stuttering.

"Th-Th-That's not true! I-I was just stating a fact! Don't think I meant anything by that!" he denied quickly. I just laughed and he stuttered even more. We were interrupted by loud knocking (more like banging) at the door.

"Hey! Open up, idiot boy!" an all-too-familiar voice shouted. I sighed and got up open the door. There stood Cross in all of his tainted glory in the hallway. He forced his way into our room and slammed the door shut.

"What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed by the fact he was here.

"You left this. He was looking for you," Cross said holding up his sleeve as a golden ball with wings flew out.

"Timcanpy! I thought I lost you!" I shouted grabbing the golem and pulling it into a hug.

"You're pathetic," Cross snorted. I glared up at him. He walked past me and looked at Lavi. "So you're my boy's new roommate?"

"Y-Yes, sir," Lavi gulped. I feel sorry him. Cross does have a very intimidating appearance with his tall, stocky build, wild red hair, and mask that covers half of his face. Cross gave out a short chuckle.

"You're the hyperactive type, aren't you? Bet you're also kinda popular around here, right?" Cross asked. Lavi nodded. "I fell sorry for you then. You've gotta put up this annoying kid." Cross turned to leave.

"I don't feel sorry for myself," Lavi mumbled causing Cross to stop and face him again.

"Huh? You've gotta be kidding me. You're stuck in a room with this kid. He's got no personality and he also looks like he does," Cross said pointing at me.

"Master!" I scolded.

"You're wrong. Allen's awesome to be around, and I happen to like the way he looks. Are you saying that you've been Allen's guardian all this time, and you didn't even want him?" Lavi asked.

"I never implied that," Cross said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, you did-"

"Shut up and listen, kid," Cross interrupted Lavi moving closer to him. Lavi backed up at first but was then held by Cross. Cross leaned in and whispered something to Lavi. After a while Lavi just nodded then the whispering continued.

"But if that's true then-" Lavi was silenced by a wink from Cross. Lavi stood there in shock then smiled. "I understand."

"Good. I'm leaving now. See you later, kid. You're coming home for Christmas, got it, brat?" Cross demanded then left before I could answer. I sighed and plopped down on his bed.

"I swear that man causes me to get migraines," I groaned. Lavi laughed and sat back down on his bed.

"He didn't seem all that bad," he said. I looked up at him as if to say 'You're kidding, right?' "Seriously. He may seem cruel, but I can tell that he cares a lot for you." He smiled an all-knowing smile at me. I looked at him skeptically.

"What did he tell you?" I asked.

"Nooooooothing," He smiled. He got up and started changing. "Well, time for bed, Sprout." I nodded and started changing too. Once we were both changed, we turned off the lights and Lavi laid down in his bed. I walked nervously to mine then looked around. I jolted by a noise outside. Lavi looked at me. "You alright there, Sprout?"

"Uh-huh..." I said shakily. I heard the rustle of his sheets as he sat up.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"Maybe just a bit," I admitted sheepishly. An amused chuckle came from him.

"Wanna sleep with me tonight?" he asked. I froze. "I meant in the same bed, for comfort. I won't try anything. I promise." I stayed still. The sheets rustled more as he held them up for me. "Come on, Allen." I slowly made my way over to him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down and cuddled up to me. I felt his arm snake around my waist protectively and I buried my face in his chest. "See? This isn't so bad. Now just forget about everything and-"

"Hey, Lavi?" I called.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Shut up," I smiled into his shirt. I heard him chuckle before he ran a hand though my hair.

"Sure thing. Good night, Allen," he said.

"Good night, Lavi."

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning completely alone. I sat up rubbing my eyes and looking for Lavi. In my search, I found a post-it note stuck to the pillow next to mine. I picked it up and started reading it.<p>

_Allen,_

_Don't freak. My friend just called me out for something really quick. I should be back soon. See ya,_

_Lavi_

I smiled slightly and yawned. Since I had no classes for the day, I lazily laid back down and eventually fell asleep. My sleep was interrupted though when I was shook awake. I groaned and sat up only to stare Lavi right in the face. "Rise and shine, Sprout!" I jumped and gave a short shout. Lavi just laughed. "You know it's already noon?"

"Really?" I asked. He flung open the curtains to let in strong beams of light. He turned and smiled at me.

"Oh, yeah, and guess what we're gonna do later tonight," he said, his eye beaming with excitement. I just looked at him incredulously. "Ok, we're going to a party! It's Suman's this time."

"You're not gonna get drunk again, are you?" I asked getting up and changing.

"Nope, at least I hope not. I promise I won't drink as much as last time," he gave me the puppy dog eyes look. I sighed.

"Alright, I'll come too... Just don't force me to drink anything either," I smiled as he cheered.

"This is gonna be fun. I swear. It's gonna be at a pool since the weather is starting to get colder. This will be like our last bit summer celebration. That, of course, means swim suits!" Lavi shouted excitedly.

"Swim suits?" I asked playing with my gloves.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. It's okay, Allen. You don't have to come if you don't want to," Lavi said.

"No, no... I'll go... I just won't swim," I said.

* * *

><p>Once it was getting dark, Lavi smiled and shot upright from his bed. "It's time! Let's go! Let's go!" he shouted. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of our dorm room and towards the city not even bothering with the bus tonight. I laughed as he dragged me to a shelter about 15 minutes from campus. We went around the shelter and stopped to take in the sight before us. A giant pool was in front of us filled with people from campus. Further down the shelter were a few tables and a bunch more people while to the right of the pool were several beach volleyball courts where people were playing games. "Man! This looks like fun! I know you said you weren't gonna swim Allen, but I gotta jump in!" Lavi quickly tore off his shirt, socks, shoes, and his new black headband. "Watch over these for me, will ya?" I nodded and took his stuff watching him eagerly cannonball into the pool. I laughed as he resurfaced and started walking to the tables under the shelter. Finding a somehow empty one, I set Lavi's stuff down and sat at the table taking in the scenery.<p>

"Enjoying yourself?" came a deep voice. I turned to see Suman smiling at me. He was dripping wet and I blinked when some water dripped onto my cheek. "Ah, sorry about that. Aren't you gonna swim too? Lavi was all excited when I told about the party tonight. He was going on and on about being able to see you in a swim suit and such." He laughed as I blushed slightly.

"R-Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I can see that you aren't gonna swim. Well, there's plenty to do around here as well as plenty to eat and drink, so please, enjoy yourself," Suman smiled before running off.

I certainly wasn't gonna drink anything, but I was slightly thirsty. I looked around and saw someone cutting a watermelon. I smiled and went over to them grabbing a plate of pretty much the entire thing. I smiled, satisfied with the fruit, and sat back down eating happily. Eating the first bite though, I could tell that something was off, but I didn't mind since it actually tasted better than most watermelon's I've eaten. After eating a few pieces, everything was starting to get fuzzy and my mind was fogging up. After eating a few more pieces, I was giggling and hiccuping uncontrollably. Lavi came up to me as I was finishing my last piece of watermelon. He smiled but then his smile dropped when he saw me.

"Allen? What did you just eat?" he asked cautiously. I giggled.

"Most of a watermelon," I said.

"Oh no... Allen, that was spiked! You said you ate most of it? This is not good," he said quickly. He sat beside me and grabbed my chin making me look at him. "You're totally out of it. I guess you've really never had alcohol before." I grabbed onto his arm and hugged it tightly and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Lavi... Do you like me?" I asked pouting up at him with teary eyes. He blushed and looked away.

"Oh dear god... uh... I need to get you to the dorm," he mumbled. He pried out of my grip and I whined.

"So you don't like me?" I asked.

"No! Of course I do, Allen," he smiled and ran a hand through my hair. I smiled and grabbed his hand. "Allen, let go please. I gotta put my shirt back on." I shook my head and stood up.

"I don't want you to put it back on," I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck. He blushed and made me sit down.

"No, no. No no. Not now, Allen," he said his voice cracking. I smirked as he put his shirt back on hastily. I stood again and slipped my hands under his shirt and up his chest slowly.

"Can't we, Lavi?" I asked tweaking one of his nipples. He gasped then pushed me away again, leaving his shirt rumpled.

"No. You're drunk, Allen. You don't know what you're doing," Lavi said sternly. I pouted and folded my arms across my chest.

"I do so know what I'm doing," I whined.

"Let's just go back to the dorms okay? I'm sure you'll feel better once we get back-"

"No!" I shouted. He looked at me shocked by my sudden anger. "I'm fine, and I'll prove it." I walked past him.

"Allen, what are you doing?" he asked. I smirked and broke out into a run with him chasing me. "Allen!" I jumped into the pool while he waited by the edge. I resurfaced and laughed. "Allen! Are you okay?"

"I'm great!" I shouted wiping water out of my eyes. I waded my way over to him giggling the whole way. He helped me out the pool.

"That's it. We're going back now," he said sternly. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me away.

"But, Lavi! I'm having fun," I pouted.

"You can have even more fun at the dorm if you want," he said picking up his pace. I smiled and cuddled up to him.

"Fun at the dorm?" I asked smirking a bit.

"Yes," he said then turned a bright crimson. "Wait! Not that kind of fun!" He pulled me onto a bus heading towards campus.

"Why are we on the bus? We didn't take the bus to get here," I said.

"Yeah, but I doubt you wanna walk all the back there like this," he sighed.

I smiled and crawled into his lap, purring a bit. He blushed and looked at me. I smiled and kissed him running my fingers through his hair. He melted into the kiss and wove his arms around my waist. He bit my bottom lip gently and I gasped. He used the opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth. Just as I had started to push my tongue against his he suddenly pulled back and looked away from me. I looked at him confused. "Sorry, Allen... I can't do this to you," he gasped out trying to catch his breath from our kiss. I pouted.

"Why not? I know you want me," I smirked.

"That's not the point. The point is, you're drunk, and you don't know what you're doing," he growled.

"Fine," I pouted and got off his lap looking the other way. I heard him give a deep sigh.

"Look, Allen, I just don't want to do anything you'll regret in the morning," he said hugging me.

"But I won't regret this," I turned to face him. "I like you, Lavi." I pulled him into another kiss and I could feel him struggling with himself. I put my hand on his knee and slowly ran it up his leg. As I neared his inner thigh he froze then pushed me away again. I pouted.

"Allen, cut it out. I'm serious," Lavi said gripping my shoulders to make sure I don't lean in again.

"But why? I was just gonna help you relieve some pressure," I said reaching out to touch him again. He tightened his grip on me making me wince and stop.

"I'll take care of that later. Come on. We're here," he said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bus. We went to our dorm room and he sat me down on my bed. "Stay here. I'm going to go take a shower. Go ahead and get some sleep if you want." He went into the bathroom closing the door with the click of the lock. I pouted then smiled at an idea. I searched the room the found what I was looking for. I changed and got ready then waited for Lavi to come out the bathroom. He came out of the bathroom in his boxers and a pair of shorts drying off his hair. He stopped when he looked at me then blushed. I was lying on my bed wearing a shirt of his and a pair of boxers. He started walking then laid down on his bed. I pouted and went over to his bed crawling on top of him.

"You're just going to ignore me?" I asked. Since he wouldn't look at me, I started kissing his neck.

"A-Allen... Stop this..." Lavi forced out. He let out a moan as I bit his neck softly. I pouted when I saw it didn't leave a mark. I was about to try again when Lavi flipped us over so he had me pinned to the bed. "Allen. I already told you that I won't do anything to you while you're drunk like this. We can sleep here together but that's it." I nodded sadly and he let out a relieved sigh. He laid beside me and pulled me close kissing my forehead. "Good. Good night, Allen." I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep with him gently stroking my hair.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that chapter guys? The next chapter is going to be interesting. Allen's gonna wake up and have his first hangover :D Sorry updating took a while. Didn't have much computer time lately D: Well, see you guys next chapter!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter, and I want to personally thank all of you right now. I've reached over 100 reviews and that makes me feel so accomplished. Thank you. All of you. I'd also like to add as a side note that I didn't update this weekend 'cuz it was my birthday. :3 Another year older for me. Alright. Shout out time! Shout outs go to Allen 'Dango Sticks' Walker, Chibi Moko-chan, Breathless02, Code Geass Viceroy Destiny, NynaeveSedai, hollieobygollie, EdwardElricAllenWalker, Cyanide Sunset, Ulqiuorra1234, Kaida Amaya, 8NobodyKnows8, kihlia, Mikki Phantomhive, xDarklightx, Mihye, Unnoticed Observer, and Ace Jeremy. Man, I'm so lucky to have dedicated readers like you guys. The amount of reviews I've been getting per chapter is increasing :3 Alright, enough babble. Onto the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I woke up with a splitting headache and groaned. The light from the window was making my head pound, so I used my arm to cover my eyes. This is a hangover, huh? I hate it. A small moan came from beside me and I felt arms wrap around my waist. In a panic, I opened my eyes ignoring the pain from the light and saw a blur of red. As my eyes focused, I saw Lavi snuggle closer into my neck. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. Why is Lavi in my bed? What happened last night? I don't even know how I would've gotten drunk last night. "Lavi?" I groaned.<p>

"Shh. I'm still asleep," Lavi whispered.

"Okay," I said and closed my eyes again rested my head on top of his, a smile working it's way on my face. My smile suddenly turned into a frown when my brain finally processed what Lavi said. "Wait... How can you be sleeping?" Lavi started laughing. "Lavi!" Lavi pulled away to look at me and laughed more.

"Darn! You caught me," he laughed.

"Lavi!" I shouted only to groan and hold my head. He stopped laughing and ran his hands through my hair.

"Bad hangover huh? Good thing we don't have classes today. Can I do anything for you?" he asked. I just groaned.

"Stay quiet please... and can you shut the blinds?" I asked.

"Sure. Hold on," he said. The bed shifted at the sudden loss of weight. Once the curtains were closed I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I noticed that the shirt I had on was really big. I looked at the shirt and blinked. I don't own this shirt. "You okay there?"

"Who's shirt is this?" I asked.

"It's mine," he said. I blushed.

"Why am I wearing your shirt?" I asked.

"Simple. Last night you tried to seduce me," he smirked as my blush got deeper. "You were quite determined too. You changed into my clothes and everything."

"I'm sorry," I groaned.

"For what? I didn't mind it..." he mumbled. I was about to ask what he meant by that when my laptop made a sound. I groaned and went over to it. I was invited to a video chat by Suman. I accepted it and Suman appeared on the screen.

"There he is. Are you okay, man? I heard from Lavi that you were totally wasted last night," Suman said. Lavi leaned over my shoulder and smiled.

"Hey, Suman. He was, but it was awesome," he said.

"I can't disagree 'cause I don't remember anything," I groaned.

"Hangover?" Suman asked.

"Big time," Lavi answered for me.

"That sucks. Guess you don't wanna work on our project today then?" Suman asked.

"No, not really, but you guys can work on. Just give me the stuff later and I'll go over everything," I suggested.

"Alright. Sounds good. Talk to later when you're not so hungover then. I'll see you later too, Lavi. Take good care of the kid. I need him for the project," Suman smiled.

"Okay. Will do. Later, Suman," Lavi smiled then turned off my laptop. He turned to me and pointed at me with a stern expression. "Bed. Rest. Now."

"Jeez, when did you turn into my father?" I laughed then groaned.

"When you decided it was a good idea to eat most of a spiked watermelon yourself. Now get to bed. Yours this time," he said as I blushed. He helped me up and pushed me to bed. I laid down and pulled the covers over myself. "Good. Now I'll bring you some water and Advil." He walked away as I nodded and closed my eyes. I heard the sink run and and before I knew it, Lavi was sitting on the edge of my bed. "Back. Here. Take this. You'll feel better after a while." I sat up and opened my eyes to take the medicine. When I was done he pushed me back to rest. I just watched him.

"Lavi... Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure. What's up, Sprout?" he smiled at me.

"What did I do last night? And tell me the truth. Oh! Wait. Better idea. Timcanpy!" I called. My little flying golem wiggled out of my clothes from last night in a pile on the floor (which I would have to clean up later) and flew over to me. I held out my hand and he landed perfectly in my palm. "Okay, Tim, show me what happened last night." I smiled as Timcanpy opened his mouth and a hologram appeared in front of the three of us. As the video played on and last night's events were played, my smile fell and my face burned from the heat. Once we had watched to where I was changing into Lavi's clothes, I shut Tim's mouth and set him down. "Okay, I think I've seen enough."

"Oh, come on, Sprout. It wasn't that bad," Lavi tried. I just laid down and covered my face with my blankets. I heard Lavi chuckle and he tugged on the edge of the sheets, but I held them over my head. "Come on. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You were drunk. What's the big deal?"

"But I did all that to you! I have to live with you!" I shouted embarrassed which just came out muffled by my sheets.

"If it was that bad, then I wouldn't be here or trying to help you now would I? Seriously, last night was no big deal, so come out from under there," Lavi said.

"If you say so..." I mumbled and slowly let my covers down. I stared into Lavi's deep green eye and covered my face again.

"Oh, you were so close. Come on. Let me see those beautiful grey eyes of yours," I heard the smile in his voice. I pulled down the covers again and saw his smile. "There they are. Glad to see you, Sprout."

"Whatever... Aren't you supposed to be letting me rest?" I asked flipped over on my side to face away from him.

"Alright, I'll let you sleep then. Rest well, Sprout," he said and brushed my bangs out of my face. I smiled and flipped over to see him again. He smiled and leaned in. Before I could say anything, his lips were on mine. He ran his hand through my hair as his lips worked against mine. Just as quickly as he kissed me, he pulled back wide eyed. He stood up in shock and turned away from me. "S-Sorry! I'll just... uh... I'm going to see Kanda!" He grabbed his scarf and dorm keys and left the room.

"Wait! Lavi!" I shouted as the door closed. I sighed and flopped back onto my bed. Blushing, I brought my hand to my lips. He actually kissed me. Lavi likes me too? Is it true or was that just a fluke. He ran out the room pretty fast. All of this is making my head pound even more. I should just go to sleep...

* * *

><p>A light knocking at my door woke me up. I groaned and sat up, looking at the clock on my nightstand. It was 5:28. Who could be here? I stood up and answered the door. A shocked Link stood in the hallway. "Sorry... Is this a bad time?" he asked. I looked down and realized I was still in Lavi's shirt and a pair of boxers. I blushed and shook my head.<p>

"No, no, sorry. Come on in. I was just resting to get rid of my hangover," I said as he came in.

"Hangover? Aren't you a little young to drink?" he asked sitting in my desk chair.

"It wasn't intentional. I can tell you that. I didn't know that watermelon I ate had alcohol in it," I groaned as I sat on my bed. He wheeled my chair over to me.

"Here, these papers have everything we went over today. We've decided which business chain on campus to study and everything. We want to start everything on Tuesday," Link said handing me a bundle of papers held together by a paperclip. I flipped through them quickly and smiled at him.

"Okay, thanks for this. Sorry I couldn't make it today," I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"These things happen. If you don't min my asking... where's your roommate?" he asked.

"Lavi? Oh he's... um... somewhere... I honestly don't know," I said. He gave me a weird look but I just stood up and laughed it off. I wandered over to the curtains and opened them.

"Did something happen?" Link asked. I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"I'm not sure... Everything was fine then..." I blushed and looked away. "And then... he just left."

"I'm sure things will get better. Last time I was here, it seemed like he was very attached to you. Just give him some time," Link assured me.

"I guess you're right... Thanks, Link," I smiled at him.

"Any time. I'll see you later, Allen?" Link started.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll see you-" I tripped over something and started falling. Link tried to catch me but ended up being crushed by me. I groaned and propped myself up, straddling his waist. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and heard the door open. Lavi walked in.

"Allen, are you up... yet?" Lavi trailed off as he saw me and Link. I quickly stood up and Link stood beside me. "Well... I see you're feeling better. I just wanted to come tell you that I'm staying at a friend's dorm room. Later." He started to leave.

"Lavi!" I cried only to have the door shut on me... again. I sighed. "Sorry about that. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah... Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Who knows," I groaned.

"Well I'll see you later when we have class. Bye, Allen," he gave a small wave and left. I waved before he left and gave a bigger sigh flopping down on my bed. I just made Lavi run away... Well, we have history together tomorrow, and he can't avoid me there. I guess I'll just have to wait until then to talk to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh! This chapter fails. I'm sorry. I promise the next chapter will be better. Keep the faith! The next chapter will be amazing! It's what everyone is waiting for! So I guess I'll see you guys next chapter. And I promise it won't fail like this one. -facepalm-<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! It's time for another new chapter! First, I wanna look back. This has been going by so quickly, and I can't believe that I'm already on my 13th chapter. I never would have thought I would have as much readers as I do now either. I got 22 reviews for the last chapter alone. I'm very grateful to all of you guys for reading this. Now onto the shout outs! Bare with me now. Shout outs go to Chibi Moko-chan, Tykiforlife, xDarklightx, NyneaveSedai, 8NobodyKnows8, Mikki Phantomhive, kihlia, BrokenHeartedExorcist, an anonymous reviewer, Kaida Amaya, Breathless02, EdwardElricAllenWalker, dawnstaryua, Ghost of the moonlight, LovelessMe, CloudTheWolf, Cyanide Sunset, MirrorCat, Ulquiorra12345, Allen 'Dango Sticks' Walker, Code Geass Viceroy Destiny, and NinjaPandaDGM. Thanks for reviewing guys. Now for the chapter. Will things be resolved? Read and find out :3 I'm going to try and make my chapters longer (much longer) now so tell me how it turns out.**

* * *

><p>Waking up to an empty room is weird... I should be used to it after living with Cross, but right now it's unsettling. It's only been about a month since I came to college, but I feel like it's been so much longer because of the time I spent with Lavi. All of the weird stuff Lavi and I have done was fun and enjoyable. Lavi was just what I needed, but now I think I screwed it up. I haven't seen him since yesterday, and now I'm really nervous to see him again in history. The way he ran out the room twice yesterday tell me that kiss was just a fluke and he's totally disgusted now. Will we ever fix things? I don't want to sleep in an empty room anymore...<p>

I got up stirring the silence of the room. I changed into my usual button-up long sleeve shirt, black pants, gloves, and boots. I looked down on my bed to find the ribbon Lavi had made for me only to panic and see it's not there. Was that stolen too or did I carelessly misplace it while I was drunk? Either way I need to find it. I searched all over the room creating a large mess. After half an hour, I couldn't find it. I sat on the floor slumped against the foot of my bed in defeat. I ran a hand through my hair. How can I not find it? Lavi's going to notice I'm not wearing it, and it will only make fixing things more difficult. I glared at the mess I had made. Only one thing to do then. I got up and started changing again. In the middle of changing I glanced over to the clock and noticed what time it was. My eyes widened in alarm at how late it was. I finished quickly and grabbed my bag running out the door.

I ran across campus ignoring the stares I got from other people on campus. I relaxed as I neared my classroom only to sprint again when I saw the door start to close. I stuck my hand and foot in front of the door effectively stopping it before it shut. I heard a surprised chuckle then the door opened to reveal Tyki smirking down at me. I froze under his gaze. "Cutting things a bit close, are we, boy?" he asked amused. I nodded slowly. "Well hurry in. I won't count you late this time, but you have to stay with me after class."

"Y-Yes, sir," I mumbled and quickly went inside. I shuddered as I walked away. That was the first time I ever saw Tyki be that creepy. His smirk was wolf-like and predatory. I looked up and snapped out of my thoughts at what I saw. Lavi wasn't sitting where we usually do. Instead he was sitting in the front row surrounded by a large group of girls. He was smiling and laughing with all of them... He was flirting. A frown settled on my face as a familiar pain resided in my chest. I pushed the pain down and put on a smile as I walked over to Lavi. "Lavi, I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, hey there, Sprout. Look, about yesterday I-"

"Lavi, I wanted to asked you something. Would you like to go on a date with me?" a brunette asked hugging his arm and pushing her chest against him. She smirked at me and I glared back at her. Lavi looked at her shocked.

"A date?" Lavi repeated obviously flustered by her "charms."

"Yeah, I mean, it's not a problem is it? You're not going out with anyone currently are you?" she asked pouting up at him slightly.

"Um... no... I'm not... Sure, I'll go on a date with you," Lavi agreed. I scoffed and walked off as she distracted him more. My fury and jealousy blinded me, and I didn't care where I sat. I can't be too mad at Lavi though since he doesn't know my feelings for him, but he kissed me yesterday! I sadly put a hand to my lips. He didn't mean that though did he..? I mean, he couldn't have if he just agreed to go o a date with some girl... I really wanted to fix things, but it seems to only be getting worse. Since I couldn't find the ribbon, I tried wearing his shirt to fix things, but it obviously didn't work... Hands and arms wrapping around me brought me out of my thoughts. I looked around and saw a group of girls around me too.

"Hey, Allen, why do you look so sad?"

"A frown doesn't suit you. We'd rather see you smile."

"So what's wrong, Allen?"

The voices came at me all too fast. It was confusing at first, but then they stopped suddenly as if waiting for me to speak. Of course they were. One of them just asked me a question. "Oh, um... It's nothing much. I'm just a bit stressed is all."

"Stressed huh? Some fun should take care of that."

"Yeah, you need to have some fun."

"Why not go on a date with me?" I froze at that question and chanced a glance back at Lavi. I could feel all their eyes on me. I turned back to them to see them staring at me expectantly.

"Oh... Well you see, there's already someone I have my eye on," I said sheepishly.

"Really? What's she like?"

"What's her name?"

"Have you made a move yet?"

"Actually... I think I did make a move, but I don't remember it. Now everything's going wrong," I trailed off looking at the ground. I felt smooth hands cup my cheeks and I stared into bright blue eyes. She smiled at me and I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Don't you think the best thing to do then is to move on? Unlike her, I care for you, Allen. Won't you go on a date with me?" she asked releasing my face. I looked back down at Lavi who was still flirting with the brunette. I was angry for a second then smiled back at the girl.

"Sure, I'll go on a date with you. Tomorrow night?" I asked. She nodded happily and hugged me. I smiled but then frowned as I looked down at Lavi. I guess things will never go back to the way they were.

* * *

><p>Class dismissed and I started packing everything into my backpack again. My date, who's name is Emma, smiled at me and grabbed my hand. I looked up and smiled at her. "I'll see you later, Allen. Don't forget to text me okay. Bye," she said kissing my cheek and leaving. I watched her leave with a smile. My smile left when Lavi walked up to me holding hands with the brunette.<p>

"Hey, Lavi. Do you want something?" I asked calmly zipping up my backpack.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday, but first off, who was that?" Lavi asked.

"That was Emma. I'm taking her out on a date tomorrow night," I said watching Lavi closely for his reaction. It's been a while since I've tried to read him, but this should be interesting. For a brief moment, I saw sadness flicker across his face, but he quickly changed it into a smile that was his usual goofy self. If I weren't watching I never would have caught it. His eyes were different from the rest of him though. His eyes were angry and full of disappointment.

"Well, good for you, Sprout. I'm glad you've got a date. Maybe we can double date tomorrow? I told Marissa here we could go out soon too. How does that sound, Marissa?" Lavi asked the slutty brunette next to him. She smiled and ran a hand up his arm which caused Lavi to shift nervously.

"We can do anything you want," she said her voice dripping from the seduction. Lavi smiled nervously at her and turned back to face me.

"So it's settled. We'll double date tomorrow. See you at the dorm, Sprout?" Lavi asked.

"Sure, sounds good," I said walking off away from him towards Tyki. "I'm here, Mr. Mikk." Tyki looked up from his desk and smiled alluringly at me. While his expression clearly showed friendliness, his eyes showed something more... Something I couldn't read, but knew was dangerous. Lavi and Marissa started to leave but I saw Lavi hesitate when he left.

"I just wanted to check on you, boy. You're starting to worry me lately. With how responsible you are, it's hard to believe that you would be late to class. You're grades are even starting to slip a bit. Do you mind telling me what's bothering you?" Tyki asked. I looked back at the doorway and saw a bit of red hair sticking out into the doorway. I smiled softly and looked back at Tyki.

"Nothing much. Things have just been happening so fast. Don't worry. I'm taking care of everything," I said confidently. He smiled at me and placed a top hat on his head. I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Is there a reason you've decided to dress nicely today, Tyki? You haven't worn a suit since the last time I saw you together with Road." He chuckled nervously.

"About that... I told Road that you were here, and she decided to come see you," Tyki said. My eyes widened and footsteps were heard coming closer.

"Out of my way, pirate," a high voice demanded. I turned to the doorway to see Road standing there with that same half-smirk, half-smile on her face. Her expression turned to pure joy as she ran towards me. In my shocked state she managed to plant a kiss on me even if it was brief. I glared at her then looked away. "Allen! I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Hey, Road. It's nice of you to visit," I muttered. She started walking tugging on my arm to make me follow her.

"Come on! Let's go! I want you to show me around campus," she smiled back at me. As we left the room, I looked around, but I didn't see Lavi anywhere. I sighed.

"That's fine and all, but I have another class to go to soon so this can't take too long," I groaned.

Road had dragged me all over campus (even to the parts I haven't been to yet) and ordered me around all day. While it was very exhausting to me, I was somewhat happy to see a smile on her face. It reminded me of last year when we would hang out. Of course back then she was always trying to either kill me or seduce me, but I don't seem to mind her antics now. It also surprise me that we were able to go around the entire campus in a short time. I was able to go on to my next class without being late. Though one part of our conversation did bother me. She had asked me about relationships so I told her I had a date tomorrow night. Then she asked me if I was going with Lavi, so I told her the truth. I'm not. She seemed satisfied by my answer, but it left me feeling sad. Even now, sitting in my next class very far away from Road, I was still sad.

"Allen... are you okay?" Lou Fa whispered to me. I blinked out of my daze and looked at her.

"Oh... No, thank you for your concern though," I smiled politely at her. Her cheeks brightened and she looked at me with a look I became very accustomed to in history.

"A-Allen... I was wondering if maybe... you'd like to go on a date with me sometime?" she asked her eyes filled with hopefulness. I smiled at her sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I already have a date for tomorrow night," I replied before focusing the lecture once again.

* * *

><p>After class, I gathered my things and quickly left, heading straight for my dorm room. Lavi had said that he would see me there later, so I was really anxious to see him. My pace quickened as I got closer to the building until I was almost sprinting back. I ran all the way to our dorm to our dorm room. I paused to catch my breath and stared at the door. Once I open the door, I'll see Lavi and we can fix (as best we can) everything awkward between us. I smiled and started to put the key in the key whole. I froze as my mind started to imagine other things. What if Lavi isn't there and he's still avoiding me? Or worse, what if he is here and he's angry with me? What if we don't fix anything, but actually make things worse? Or what if that slutty brunette is in there with him? I pressed my ear to the door hearing nothing but the sound of Lavi's fingers strumming across his keyboard. I relaxed a bit. That rules out the possibility of him not being there or the brunette slut being there. I started to open the door only to stop again. That doesn't guarantee that he isn't mad at me though... I let my hand fall to my side.<p>

Suddenly, bright music filled the air as my cell phone started ringing. I jolted then scrambled to find my cell phone. Lavi would recognize the tune for sure. Not finding it, I decided to take my second option. I turned and started running back down the hall. I wasn't quick enough. "Allen?" I heard Lavi call. I stopped running immediately and turned slowly to face him. I gave a small nervous smile and started walking back towards him.

"H-Hey, Lavi," I said. Once I neared him, he put his arm around my shoulder casually, but I could feel the nerves coming from him as well. He smiled at me, but I could tell it was forced. He wasn't feigning happiness from anger or hatred though. It was from his nervousness and uneasiness.

"Don't just stay out here. Let's go in the dorm and talk," he said pulling me into the dorm room. Once we were inside, he shut the door and pushed me down on his bed. "Okay... Explain. Now." I looked up at him to see his mouth in a firm line to not give away any emotion, but his eye was full of them. It was so full that it was difficult to make anything out.

"Explain what?" I asked confused by the broadness of the command.

"What's been going on with you lately. First I see you fooling around with that Link guy and now I see that you're going on a date with some girl from history! I want you to explain that to me," he ordered again. I glared at him.

"I could ask you to explain some things too. Ever since we met, I've seen you fooling around campus and hitting on every girl you can, then you kiss me yesterday! But now you're just going to go out with that girl from history too! Why don't you explain that to me, Lavi?" I shot back. His face showed his displeasure and discomfort.

"This isn't about me. I asked about you first," he said sternly.

"Well I'll only explain myself if you explain yourself," I smirked.

"Fine, but you're going first," he said pulling a chair up to sit down. I frowned. He got the upper hand somehow. I looked back at him surprised at what all I saw. His hands were closed tightly from nervousness and slight anger (directed at who I have no idea), his gaze filled with curiosity, longing, and fear, and his lips set into a stern frown held by uneasiness. I looked at the ground.

"I don't have to explain myself about Link since that really was a misunderstanding. I tripped and fell on top of him when you came into the room. And I'm going out with Emma because she asked me, and I had no real reason to say no to her. She's smart, pretty, and nice plus, I'm not in a relationship," I said finishing my speech by looking at him. He was more shocked than anything else, but sadness was also high up on the list of emotions I saw. I folded my arms over my chest. "Alright, I did my share. Go ahead and talk." He let out a long sigh before looking away from me. He wasn't wearing a headband, so his hair covered his face.

"I guess a deal is a deal. Okay... Um... First off, the girls I flirt with I told you are just for fun. It really shouldn't matter to you if I do some random senseless flirting or not. Besides, I've grown out of the habit. And when I kissed you, I didn't mean to. Something just came over me, and I couldn't stop. I really didn't mean to so I left thinking you would be disgusted with me. As for Marissa, I'm going to date her for pretty much the same reasons as you. She asked me out, and I didn't have a reason to say 'no,'" he explained. He looked back at me, but I turned away, not wanting to see how sad he was anymore.

"You can't say the same about Marissa as you can about Emma," I blurted out. I froze as soon as the words left my mouth. I hadn't meant to say them, but it seems like my jealousy got the better of me. I chanced a glance at him. His eyes were full of amusement, but his facial expression displayed anger.

"How could you say something like that? Are you trying to say something here?" he asked.

"I-I didn't mean to. It just came out," I stuttered. Lavi smirked and got closer to me. My brain stopped functioning correctly as he slowly pushed me down on his bed crawling on top of me. I forced the blush to stay off my cheeks, but failed. He got really close to me, and I could smell his fragrance which didn't help my brain malfunction at all, but it did serve to make me blush and smile. Lavi smelled like books, lilies, and vanilla. The scent made my brain function even worse.

"Are you jealous, Sprout?" Lavi asked with a confident smirk. I had to stop myself from nodding. I knew I was jealous and that jealousy was the real reason I was going on a date with Emma, but I didn't want Lavi to know that.

"Of course not. I have a date," I forced out. His playfulness went away for a quick second only to come back like it was never gone.

"Right... Well tomorrow will just be one interesting double date then, won't it?" he asked slowly picking himself up off me. I sat up slowly watching him. "Well... Kanda asked me to go do something, so I'll go visit him before some of my night classes tonight. I probably won't see you until tomorrow morning."

"Alright," I mumbled.

"See you later. Make sure you get some rest, Sprout," he reminded before leaving. I flopped back onto his bed allowing the blush to completely take over my face turning my face a deep shade of red. With Lavi so close to me like that, I almost kissed him. I thought he was going to kiss me, but these thoughts are no more than fantasies now... We've both got dates... Well he's got a date. I've got a date spawned from jealousy and pride. This might just be more stress than the situation before...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I don't think this chapter is any longer... but it has just as much drama happening ;D I hope you guys liked the chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated! See you next chapter!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everybody! I'm here and ready with a new chapter! Let me start off by saying a few things. I love you guys. I'm close to having 60 people favorite this story. That's really awesome, and then I don't even have to mention the reviews. Close to 150 is just amazing. Thanks everyone. Now for shout outs! Shout outs go to Breathless02, CloudTheWolf, NinjaPandaDGM, LovelessMe, Cyanide Sunset, xDarklightx, kihlia, BrokenHeartedExorcist, Chibi Moko-chan, Allen 'Dango Sticks' Walker, Ghost of the moonlight, Code Geass Viceroy Destiny, Nagisa4eva, NynaeveSedai, and Ulquiorra1234 for reviewing. Thanks guys. Now onto the chapter. Bet you guys hate me huh? xD**

* * *

><p>Now isn't exactly the best time to be getting nerves. The time for getting nerves would be yesterday, tomorrow, or even later on tonight, but not now! Lavi and I don't have to pick up dates for a few more hours, so why am I getting nervous now? Especially whenever I look at Lavi, my nerves just get worse. Maybe agreeing to go on this date wasn't exactly a good idea. It seemed okay at first, but now I'm starting to regret it. Although, the reason I only accepted this date was because Lavi's going on his date. Thinking about Lavi going on a date with that girl just makes me feel heavy and crushed. It's like there's a weight on my chest pressing down on me threatening to crush me. Several times today I felt close to tears, but since Lavi is in the room with me, I held them back. It didn't help that it seems like Lavi is avoiding me today. I mean, sure we're in the same room, but he isn't looking at me or talking to me at all. The air in the room feels heavy and only adds extra weight on me.<p>

I can't take it anymore. I stood up and went over to Lavi who was sitting in his chair at his desk. I spun him around to face me and looked him in the eye. "Okay, Lavi, can you tell me what's bothering you? You haven't said one thing all day, or even all day yesterday. What's going on?" I demanded. He was shocked at first and said nothing. Then I could see his brain starting to work and he relaxed slightly.

"I guess I'm just stressed is all. I mean, this is the first date I'm going on since high school. I don't wanna mess it up," he said with a small smile. I studied him closely.

"Liar," I said but walked away. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me then go ahead. I'm going to take a shower." I walked into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I slipped off my clothes and turned on the water to a comfortable heat. Once it was warm enough, I got in and just stood there glaring at the drain. Is this really going to continue on like this? I don't want this awkwardness. I just want things to go back to the way they were. I want us to be friends again with me admiring Lavi from afar. The way things are now doesn't suit me at all and I can tell it doesn't suit Lavi at all. Never before has Lavi been so... silent. It was so unlike him it was creepy.

A knock at the door snapped me out of my thoughts. "Allen, are you okay in there? You've been in there for a while," Lavi called through the door. He was right. I hadn't even noticed the water grow cold. I shivered as it was brought to my attention.

"Yeah, I'll be right out," I said turning off the water to the shower. I got out and started drying myself off with my towel. Once I was dry enough, I wrapped the towel around my waist and gathered my clothes. I left the bathroom shivering at the cold air then walking over to my bed to set aside my clothes. As I walked over to my wardrobe, I caught Lavi staring at me with a red face. I pretended not to notice, but I couldn't help the smirk that found it's way onto my face. I pulled out some clothes and set them on my bed. Lavi looked over curiously as I started changing. "Yes?"

"What clothes are those? I've only ever seen you wear those button up shirts and stuff," he said. I chuckled a bit.

"You met Cross right? Well, he's a major womanizer, and would pick up girls almost all the time. He would force me to come with him, but he said he didn't want to be seen with a dork like me so he bought me clothes. I didn't bring them, but Cross must have packed them when I wasn't looking. It seems like they'll come in handy though. What do you think?" I asked modeling for him once I was done changing. I was wearing a red shirt with a black skull design covering most of the front, a black leather jacket, black gloves, and dark faded jeans that rested over black boots. I smirked at the look Lavi gave me. "Lavi, how do I look?" I caught his attention again and he smiled with a small blush.

"You look great. I never would have thought you'd have something like that in your wardrobe. It certainly is different than what you usually wear," He said coming over to me. He checked me out in greater detail mumbling something to himself.

"What? Lavi, I can't hear you," I said looking him in the eye. He quickly looked away a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, it's nothing, nothing! You look great!" he said a bit too loud to be said comfortably. He laughed nervously and went to the other side of the room. I smirked and sat at my computer chair. I turned on my computer to type a few things for my classes. Before I knew it, it was almost time to go pick up our dates.

"Lavi, are you about ready to go?" I asked wheeling around in my chair to face him. He stood in front of me smirking down at me. I didn't even notice that he had changed in that time. He was now wearing a green t-shirt with a beach scene as the design on the front and white cargo shorts. He wasn't wearing his headband, but his hair was gelled back out of his face. It flew out randomly, but it was freed from his face.

"I've been ready, Sprout," he said smirking at my reaction making me blush. I pouted and looked away from him. He laughed at me and held out his hand. "Shall we go? I believe we have dates waiting for us." I nodded and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up to stand then led me out the dorm. "Marissa texted me earlier saying that her and uh... Emma, will wait for us in front of their dorm." I frowned at the way he said Emma's name but nodded silently.

"One thing. Don't call me 'Sprout' on our date. It's kinda embarrassing," I said sheepishly.

"Aw, fine, but only since you asked me not to," he said smiling down at me. I smiled and looked away feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. As we grew closer to the girls' dorm, I looked ahead starting to focus. Lavi will be with me, but he's not the one I'm taking on a date today. It'll be hard, but I need to ignore Lavi on this date and pay attention to Emma as much as I can. Maybe if things go well enough, I can just forget about my feelings for Lavi and finally move on from this. Hopefully, after tonight things with Lavi will get better and it won't be so awkward in our room anymore.

The girls' dorm came into view and we saw Marissa and Emma waiting for us outside. Emma had her blonde hair pulled back into a bun held by a blue flower and wore make up that made me notice her blue eyes. She wore a light blue tank top covered in pink flowers and a darker blue skirt that stopped a few inches above her knee. Marissa had her brown hair down and wore dark makeup clouding her brown eyes. She wore a very low cut red shirt and a black miniskirt. I rolled my eyes at Marissa's outfit choice. As we got closer to them Lavi gave his classic "Strike!" with a thumbs up, but I could tell he wasn't as enthusiastic as always. The girls smiled and Emma blushed as I smiled at her.

"Hello, Emma, Marissa. You both look lovely tonight," I took Emma's hand and kissed the top of it. She flushed and hid it behind her free hand. Lavi smiled and wrapped an arm around Marissa's shoulder as Marissa latched herself onto him. Though Lavi's face said he was happy, his body language disagreed. He had his body positioned so that Marissa would stay away, but she just kept latching herself onto him. "So are we ready to go? We thought it would be a good idea to eat dinner first. We have the perfect place in mind." I let Emma weave her arm around mine and hold my hand as we walked. Lavi kept his arm around Marissa as she hugged him uncomfortably it looked like.

Lavi and I led Emma and Marissa to the international restaurant on campus. Jerry gave us a warm as usual and we chose to sit in the Middle Eastern part of the store. The four of us sat on pillows on the floor underneath a low table. Emma and I sat next to each other while Lavi and Marissa sat next to each other. Lavi and I faced each other across the table and I gave him a short smile before directing my attention to Emma once again. I saw Marissa hug Lavi's arm close to her out the corner of my mind, and I tried to think nothing of it. Instead, I reached my hand over and placed it on top of Emma's. Emma smiled at me and I tightened my grip on her hand. She looked back over at Lavi and Marissa. "So, Lavi, what do you and Allen do for fun around the dorm?" Emma asked. Lavi smiled at her for distracting Marissa.

"Well, Allen and I do a lot of things. We've watched t.v., gone to parties, and we've even played some card games. Let me tell you, you will never win a serious game against him because if you get him serious, Sprout will cheat like-"

"Lavi! I told you not to call me that! Silly rabbit," I mumbled.

"Tricks are for kids!" Lavi added gleefully. I face palmed as Emma and Marissa laughed at Lavi's horrible joke. "Oh, cheer up, Allen. I'm just having some fun. This is a date after all." He smiled at me with a special glint in his eyes. I forced down my blush and focused on Emma instead.

"So, Emma, what are you studying here?" I asked.

"I'm studying medicine. When I graduate, I hope to be a doctor in one of the Black Order Inc.'s hospitals," she said.

"That's great. So you like medicine?" I asked.

"Yes, it's always fascinated me since I was little. My mom was an E.M.T. nurse and that's how she met my dad, in an ambulance. It's not exactly the most romantic thing ever considering my dad had almost cut off his finger with a knife, but I think it would be great to help people like my mom helped my dad," she explained.

"Oh yeah, Sprout, do you still want to see my Gramps?" Lavi asked.

"Sure," I said not really sure what else to say.

"Are you undecided, Allen?" Emma asked. I nodded with a slight blush. "Oh that's so adorable! You should take your time to figure this out though. You're only 16." She gave me a warm smile.

"Thanks," I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck. Lavi slipped his arm out of Marissa's grip.

"Say, Sprout, did we have a history assignment given to us last class?" Lavi asked. I looked at Lavi closely. What is he trying to do?

"Um... not that I remember. Wait, I think we have a paper to write or something..." I trailed off in thought.

"You're right! I think we have to do a report on the liberation of Poland or something..." Emma said.

"That's it! We have to write a paper on how Poland developed it's government," I said confidently.

"I see. Oh yeah, have you found a club you want to join with me yet?" Lavi asked leaning on the table closer to me.

"Not yet. I'm not sure if I want to join a club. The two of us certainly go to enough parties to keep us occupied," I smiled at him.

"I guess you're right, but parties are nothing like clubs! It's too easy to get drunk at a party and forget everything, but you're perfectly sober at club meetings," Lavi said.

"You're right on that, but there's a way to go to a party without getting drunk," I paused as he leaned in curiously. "Don't drink anything!"

"But you got drunk last time and you didn't drink anything," he pointed out.

"Th-This and that are two different things. Be-Besides, how was I supposed to know that watermelon was spiked?" I asked diligently.

"Allen, it's a party. I can guarantee you that at almost every party with a watermelon served, it will be spiked. There's no way around it," he said.

"But how was I supposed to know that?" I demanded.

"Oh right, you are a bit culturally depraved," he teased and I pouted.

"That's not nice, Lavi! I am not culturally depraved!" I argued. He just laughed at me. "Stop making fun of me just because I'm younger than you!"

"Okay okay. I'm sorry Sprout, but it's just too much fun. You're really adorable," he laughed which made me pout more.

"Lavi, teasing Allen isn't nice. He's a nice guy after all," Emma cut in. I smiled at her gratefully only to realize that I had almost just completely ignored her. I noticed I had even taken my hand away from hers.

"Thank you, Emma," I smiled nervously at her hoping she wasn't upset.

"You're welcome, Allen," she said and kissed my cheek. Lavi frowned and looked away only to look back at me, his spirit rekindled. I ignored him and looked back at Emma.

"So, Emma, what are some of your hobbies?" I asked.

"I like to read and I play tennis for the school here on club. What do you do, Allen?" she asked smiling.

"Oh, well I like to read and I-OW!" I stopped to hold my leg which had just been kicked. I glared at Lavi who just looked at me with a guilty innocence. I let go of my leg and continued. "I also play the pian-OW!" I glared at Lavi again who couldn't hold back his laughter this time. I smirked and kicked Lavi back earning a cry of pain from him. My smirk was short lived when he kicked me back. I glared at him and kicked him back and we started a war under the table. We kept kicking each other furiously until we broke out into a fit of laughter. We laughed as Emma and Marissa stared at us. I knew we looked weird, but I didn't care. Lavi and I were having fun again.

Our laughter died down when our waiter came to take our orders. We all ordered, and Emma and Marissa stared at me in awe as I ordered my usual (which was almost everything on the menu). I smiled at them. "Don't worry. I can eat it all, and I'm paying for it so I'm not burdening anyone."

"Yeah, 'cause you've already caused me to lose a lot of money," Lavi mumbled.

"Well, you shouldn't offer to pay for our meals so often then! If I cut back every time you pay, then I'll starve myself!" I defended myself.

"I only offer 'cause it's polite and if I really minded, Sprout, I would have said something by now," Lavi said.

"Then why make it out to be such a big deal?" I asked.

"'Cause looking at your bills are scary!" Lavi whined.

"My bills are scary? They're nothing. I can have them paid of within an hour, but Cross's bills," I stopped to chuckle darkly.

"A-Allen... Come back to us please... There aren't any debts for you to pay off," Lavi said which only made me sink into depression.

"Debts..." I mumbled. Lavi reached over the table to ruffle my hair.

"Come on, Sprout. There's no debts here so enjoy yourself," Lavi smiled at me. I nodded and climbed out of my depression smiling at Emma. She had a bored expression on her face and wasn't looking at me anymore. I started to worry.

"So, Emma, you like to read? What books do you like to read?" I asked. She looked back over at me before smiling brightly.

"Well I like to read a lot of fantasy and historical fiction books. Books like _The Tapestry _really pique my interest," she said.

"Really? I like a good thriller book or even a nice mystery. Books that challenge me to think are the best in my opinion," I said smiling.

"Well maybe we could go to the library on campus sometime to pick out books for each other to read," Emma said leaning closer to me.

"Sure, it sounds like fun," I said.

"Can I come?" Lavi blurted out. Emma and I deadpanned at him. Just when I thought I was making progress with Emma again, Lavi has to jump in. He sure does have a way that kills any mood. I almost feel bad for Marissa. Lavi hasn't spoken to her all night. Is he doing this on purpose?

"No," I finally said.

"Aw, why not, Sprout?" Lavi pouted.

"It's Allen! And you can't come because I say so. It would be a good opportunity for Emma and I to spend some time alone to get to know each other better," I said.

"But you could always do that later. Come on, you know how much I love books and stuff," Lavi pleaded.

"No, and you're not coming no matter how much you beg," I said folding my arms across my chest stubbornly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Puh Leeeeeeeeease?"

"No!"

"Pretty please in a magic meadow filled with fairies and unicorns and leprechauns." That one earned him a stare from me.

"No."

"Please please please?"

"Fine! Alright already!"

"Yay! Go the power of stubborn optimism!" Lavi fist pumped and I sighed giving an apologetic smile to Emma who seemed to be losing her patience.

At the perfect time, our food out wheeled on cart. We all started eating in silence. I finished quickly and had started eating a large plate of Mitarashi Dango I had ordered (it has become a favorite of mine now). I ate them slowly so I wouldn't just be waiting for everyone to finish. When I looked up at Lavi, I saw him eating one of them with a very cheeky grin on his face. I pouted. "Lavi! That's my Mitarashi Dango!" I shouted unnecessarily. Lavi laughed.

"Took you long to notice. I've eaten three," he grinned. I glared at him when I saw he was telling the truth.

"Stop eating my Dango!" I growled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Lavi asked eating more. I moved so I was closer to him and started reaching out for it, but like a jerk, Lavi had to hold it out away farther from me. "Come on. Reach for it, Sprout." I leaned over him and reached out for it more, my tongue stuck out in the effort. "Almost there."

"Damn it, Lavi! Why do you have to have such long arms? It's not fair!" I pouted. I stretched more for it, our bodies starting to touch in my effort. Lavi's laughter shook through me and as he stretched his arm out farther, I slipped on a pillow. I crashed to the ground pinning Lavi below me. "Ow... dammit, Lavi." I stopped my complaining when I saw how close our faces were. I blushed and grabbed the Dango stick quickly to pull away. I sat back next to Emma and started eating my prize.

I smoothed myself out to make it seems like what just happened didn't fluster me at all. I could tell the blush on my cheeks gave it away. Lavi had made no effort to even get up. He still laid on the ground, his mouth still slightly open from the shock, and cheeks as red as his hair. He only sat back up when Marissa cleared her throat to fill the silence. He smoothed himself out and went back to eating. Marissa wove her arms around Lavi's neck making her self noticed by him. "Lavi... When are we going to do something by ourselves?" she asked with a pout.

"We aren't. This is a double date after all," Lavi said. Marissa pushed Lavi away from her out of anger.

"Is it really? This isn't a double date at all. This is just me and Emma watching you and Allen on a date. You haven't said a single thing to me tonight," Marissa said.

"Yes I have!" Lavi said.

"Oh really. Then tell me one conversation we had on this date," she demanded. Lavi sat there deep in thought. I sighed and facepalmed.

"Um... This one?" Lavi tried smiling sweetly at her.

"Nice try. It's almost as if you want to date Allen instead of me. I'm leaving. I've had enough of this," she said. She grabbed her purse and stood. She gave one last look at Lavi before walking out the door. Lavi just sat there with a bored expression on his face. I stared at him in disbelief.

"That's it? You're not even going after her? She just left you," I pointed out.

"So? It's not like I can force her to stay," Lavi said.

"You're unbelievable. I can't believe that you would just say something like that about-"

"I've had enough too," Emma started interrupting me. I looked at her in shock. "I think I'm gonna go too. Allen, you're a great guy and I can tell you tried to focus on me tonight, but it's clear to us that you really only focus on Lavi. Enjoy your date, you two." Emma stood and left quickly. I stared after her in disbelief.

"What? You're not gonna go after her? She did just leave you, you know," Lavi smirked at me. I glared at him before standing and walking away. "Hey! Wait a minute!" he fumbled around to leave money for the food and chased after me. I was already outside by the time he caught up to me. "Hold on!" I ignored him and kept walking. I heard him speed up and I stopped when he grabbed my arm. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes, I am. You just made my date leave! And you also didn't seem to care when yours left!" I shouted.

"Of course I didn't! I didn't even want to go out with her!" Lavi shouted back.

"Then why'd you agree to date her?" I asked.

"Why'd you want to date Emma?" he counterasked.

"I agreed because I thought it would be a nice change. After all, the only thing I ever do is hang out with you!" I growled.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Lavi frowned.

"It's not a bad thing, but I wanted to stop getting hurt by you, by this awkwardness around us!" I shouted. He didn't say anything to me and I could feel tears starting to sting my eyes. "You don't know how difficult these past few days have been for me! This awkwardness between us hurt me, Lavi! I know I got drunk at that party and kissed you. I didn't mean for that to happen but it did. And then when you kissed me, I thought things would actually get better, but then you went and started acting weird again! And when I was going to talk to you about it in history, you just let me get interrupted by that- that slut and then agreed to date her! Do you know how painful that is, Lavi? This entire time I've liked you, and then you just go and play around right in front of me. I hate it!" My tears started falling rapidly.

"Allen... I-"

"No! It's too late. Just get away from me!" I shouted. I felt him pull me closer. I tried to resist but I was too weak from crying. He pulled me in closer to him and grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. My eyes widened as he leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was that for an interesting chapter? The resolution to this will be found in the next chapter. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER PEOPLE! I've still got plenty of ideas to use up. Plus, a sequel is definitely an option once everything in this fic is finished and that should be just as good too :3 Well, review please as always. I'm looking forward to reading what you guys thought of this chapter. Bye for now!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! We've come a long way haven't we? Well, you know what's coming next then :D Shout outs! Shout outs go to CloudTheWolf, Tykiforlife, DGrayManFanatic, Breathless02, Cyanide Sunset, BrokenHeartedExorcist, xDarklightx, Allen 'Dango Sticks' Walker, NynaeveSedai, EdwardElricAllenWalker, NinjaPandaDGM, Kaida Amaya, Rinusagitora, kh07gl, kihlia, LovelessMe, 8NobodyKnows8, Ulquiorra1234, KageNekoReborn, fangirl12232, akitty, myfailsafe, and lunarshadowsXIII for reviewing. Thanks you guys. You help me continue on. Well, I think it's time to let you continue onto the chapter now. Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>I felt my cheeks heat up as I blushed. Oh my gosh, Lavi is kissing me! And he isn't drunk! I tried to push myself away, but when I felt his tongue enter my mouth, I stopped all attempts and melted into the kiss, pushing my tongue against his. I felt his hold on my waist tighten. I wound my arms around his neck and moved closer to him. We battled for dominance for a short while before Lavi won and broke the kiss. He smiled down at me and started wiping my tears away.<p>

"Allen, I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry. About these last few days, it's been really stressful to me too. I really only agreed to date Marissa to see if you would get jealous, but it didn't really work out well. And then when I saw that you and Emma were actually getting along well, I panicked. I had to do something to let you know that I wasn't interested in Marissa at all. You're the one I want, Allen," Lavi said causing me to blush deeper.

"Then why didn't you say anything earlier?" I asked.

"'Cause you're important to me, Allen. I didn't want to risk ruining our relationship... Which I guess I did anyways, huh?" he chuckled at his stupidity.

"How long have you felt this way?" I asked.

"Since before the first party we went to. Well... I probably did, but I didn't notice it until after the party. When you started acting weird and denying that you liked someone, I didn't follow you around because I was curious. I did it because I realized that I was jealous. I wanted you all to myself. When we went on that fake date for Chomesuke, I admit to thinking that it was a real date. I thought it was a good opportunity. So anyways, tell me... Is that person you liked me?" he asked. I nodded. "That's great! But there's one thing I'm really curious about now. What was with the mark on your neck?"

"Oh... when you were drunk after the party you kinda... gave it to me," I mumbled turning a deep red. He blushed too.

"R-Really? Oh... S-So... Was I the reason you were in the library that day too?" he asked and I nodded again. "Is that when you realized you had feelings for me?"

"I-I guess... I mean, you had always been important to me since you didn't freak out about my arm, but it wasn't really until all the stuff you did coming home from the party made me realize my feelings for you," I said. We stood in silence for a while. It wasn't awkward but more of a silence to take everything in. His arms were still around my waist. I looked down at the ground and then back up at him. "So where does this leave us? What happens now?"

"That's up to us. I know I'd like to have a relationship with you, but you're still kinda young so I'm not sure if-"

"I'll be in a relationship with you," I said bluntly. He gave me a questioning look and I blushed under his gaze. "I mean, I would like to try it. I've never been in a situation like this before so I'm not really sure what to do, but I do know that I just want to spend more time with you and go out together more." I looked down nervously. Lavi chuckled and I looked back up at him. He gently kissed my forehead.

"You're really adorable, Allen," Lavi smiled at me. He moved so he stood next to me with an arm around my shoulder. "Come on. Let's head back to the dorm. We can talk more there." I nodded and we walked towards the dorm room together.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke to the sound of the door opening. I sat up and saw Lavi starting to leave. "You're leaving?" I asked with a yawn. I rubbed my eyes sleepily.<p>

"Yeah, I've got to get to class. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," he said.

"It's fine. I wanted to wake up soon anyways," I said getting out of bed to hug him.

"Well, I really gotta go. I'll come back later and we can have lunch together okay?" he asked. I nodded and he kissed my cheek. "Later, Sprout." He smiled and broke free of my hug. I pouted as I watched him leave. I sat on my bed with a heavy sigh.

We're dating now, so things should be different right? It feels as though nothing has changed. Sure, Lavi kisses me now, but nothing really feels different. Last night I thought things would go differently than they had.

_-Flashback-_

_Lavi and I sat on his bed in our dorm room. We sat in silence not really sure of what to say. We even walked back to the dorm in silence. I could see that Lavi's face was red, and I felt the heat from my cheeks too. Even though our situation was a bit awkward, Lavi still held onto my hand. It was comforting even in a situation like this. I finally cleared my throat and began talking. "S-So... Since I've never dated anyone before... what do people in a relationship do?"_

_"Well, people who date kiss, hug, and go on dates and spend a lot of time together. They also um... never mind that though..." Lavi trailed off blushing furiously. I cocked my head to the side in question, but he just shook it off. _

_"So... it's different than just being friends?" I asked. _

_"Yup, because friends can't do this," he put on a smile and leaned in closer to me. I blushed as I felt his lips on mine. His hand ran through my hair while his other wrapped around my waist. I pulled on his shirt bringing him closer to me. We shifted so I was lying down on the bed with on top of me. He pulled away and started kissing my neck. Moans escaped my lips and he licked and nipped at my neck. He slipped his hand under my shirt and started trailing his hand up my stomach. I shivered at the unusual sensation I was feeling. As he reached my chest, he suddenly pulled his hand away and sat up. I laid there for a while, unsure of what just happened. When he sat still, I sat up._

_"Lavi?" I called. He smiled back at me._

_"So how was that, Sprout? Friends definitely can't do that, right?" he asked. I frowned because I could tell he was nervous about something. I just shook my head, and he stood up. "Well... I sure am tired... I'm going to bed. We can talk more tomorrow after all, right?" he said pulling out pajamas. I nodded and moved to pull out my own pajamas. I watched him as he changed. He didn't seem unnerved by anything, but something was wrong. I didn't quite know what, but something was weighing on Lavi's mind._

_-End flashback-_

How everything happened so quickly last night, I was kinda disappointed... but what was I disappointed by? Was it just the situation, or do I want something more. What more could I want though? Ugh, I can't think on an empty stomach. I checked our mini fridge and any thing else that would hold food in our room, but found nothing. Have I really been so distracted by Lavi lately that I didn't even realize we ran out of food in our room? Well, time to go shopping I guess. I changed into my usual wear and grabbed my dorm keys and my wallet before leaving.

I took the bus to the city outside campus and went to the local supermarket. I grabbed a bunch of snacks and some of Lavi's favorite foods too. At the check out counter, my cashier was someone who looked very familiar, but I couldn't find out where I knew her. She had black hair pulled up into a bun and glasses resting on her nose. She looked very smart and like someone who keeps to herself. I read her name tag to see if I knew her name.

_Janine_

Janine... That name definitely sounded familiar, but where have I heard it before? I noticed she was staring at me and I gave a shy smile. "Allen Walker?" she asked. I blinked. So I do know her? "I'm in your English Lit class." I nodded in understanding. She normally sat two seats away from me.

"Hello, Janine. I didn't know you worked here," I said starting a light conversation.

"I just started last week. So how are you? I heard you went on a date last night," she started.

"How did you hear that?" I asked. Her eyes widened in panic for a short second before a calm expression took over again.

"Just rumors. Though people don't understand, college and even the rest of adult life is very much like high school. It's all about rumors and looks. But anyways, how did your date go?" she asked.

"Um... Badly... Or did it go well?" I asked myself thinking about what ultimately happened on the date. I scratched my head in concentration and she gave a small giggle. I looked at her confused.

"You don't know? Did you get a second date?" she asked.

"No... Wait... Yeah, I did, but it wasn't from my date," I said. She looked confused this time. "We went on a double date with my roommate and his date, and the one who asked me for the second date was-"

"Oh, okay, I get it. You sure are popular. Your roommate, Lavi, is too," she said.

"We're popular?" I asked.

"Yeah, you two are what most girls on campus talk about. Haven't you realized it?" she asked.

"Well, actually, I kinda have... We've had someone break into our dorm room and steal our things recently," I started.

"That's terrible! Are you two alright?" she asked. I hesitated to answer. Something about the way she was acting seemed... fake. Like she isn't meaning any of this at all.

"We're fine. We weren't in the room when it happened," I said.

"That's good," she started. She looked back at the register and pressed a few buttons. "Well, your total is 21.37." I pulled out my wallet and handed her cash. She handed me back some change and my receipt. I also noticed another paper with seven numbers on it. I looked up at her and she winked at me. "Just in case your new date doesn't work out, I'm available." I nodded and grabbed my shopping bags. I left and rode the bus back to our dorm room.

When I got back to the room, I saw that Lavi was already back and was typing lazily on his computer. When he noticed I came in, he perked up and set aside his laptop. He ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "Allen, you're back! I was soooooooooooooooooooo bored!" he cried out.

"Well this is a warm welcome. Here, I got some food," I said holding out a shopping bag. He took it and peeked inside. "Did you want to go for lunch soon?"

"Yeah, sure. What's this, Sprout?" he asked pulling out Janine's number.

"Oh, I ran into a classmate of mine at the supermarket, and she gave me her number. I'm not really sure what to do with it though..." I trailed off.

"I do," he smiled and started ripping it up. He threw the pieces in the trash can and began leading me outside. "Onto lunch!"

"Wait! You just ripped up her number," I said.

"Yup, Allen, you don't need her number. She was probably hitting on you, and we're dating now so you don't need it," he said matter-of-factly.

"Alright," I said and followed him out to lunch. He grabbed my hand and smiled down at me. I smiled and laced our fingers together. Maybe this dating thing won't be so bad. After all, I get to stay together with Lavi. What do I have to be disappointed about?

* * *

><p><strong>That's the chapter! There will be much more to come, but you might hate me for it -cowers in corner- Hopefully you won't though, and sorry for the long wait. I procrastinated a bit, and then before I knew it two weeks had gone by. It's just that I got a new game and I've been addicted to it. I've stayed up late every night since I got it to play it xD Anyways, sorry for the wait. It shouldn't take as long next time and there really are only a few more chapters until this ends and the sequel begins. Well, review and I'll see you all next chapter! Bye!<strong>


End file.
